The Lion King: Iggy's Story
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Iggy is an orphaned meerkat running from his past. When he meets Timon and Pumbaa can he hide his past from his newfound friends or will his shady past catch up with him? Will he get over what he used to know and can Timon raise him along with Simba? During TLK 1 1/2 and runs with the rest of the Original Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this takes place during TLK 1 ½ and goes through the movie. Umm, I don't own anyone but my OC Iggy. Strange name but he's a strange kid. So anyway…here it is! Oh by the way I put them in human years cuz mainly idk about actually animal ages…oh and if you're wondering Iggy comes up to Timon's chest. That's how small he is. Okay on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Acquaintances<p>

Living in the Savannah wasn't very easy. It was extremely hot, but most animals could bare the harsh conditions. It was even harder for little animals, such as a little orphaned meerkat. Iggy was alone in the big wide world, but that didn't bother him much. Instead he preferred it that way. Iggy was only a little meerkat no older than ten years of age with blonde hair on the top of his head that stuck up in odd angles. He had been on the run for three years now, traveling to find a new and more permanent. He wanted desperately to find a safe place to go, but that was becoming harder to do.

It was late at night as Iggy walked through tall Savannah grass trying to find a way out of the maze of tall dark blades of green. He heard a twig snap and he jumped. He was terrified. Was it Marko? Had he finally caught up with him? Marko had killed Iggy's parents and he was out looking for Iggy now. Iggy gulped and walked faster, praying it wasn't him. But as he did a loud snuffling noise was heard next to him and he then heard a loud noise. Iggy pushed his way through the blades faster and then suddenly he ran into something. He bounced back off whatever it was and landed on his bottom.

"Ahhh!" Iggy screamed.

"Ahhh!" screamed a voice next to him.

"Ahhhh!" screamed another voice at the same time. Iggy scooted backwards away as the screams subsided. There were two creatures standing there. One was a meerkat like himself. This meerkat had red hair and was currently lying on the ground in front of a…warthog? Iggy did a double take to see if he was really seeing this large boar. After rubbing his eyes he realized that it was true.

"Just eat me and make it fast!" the meerkat yelled as he begged on his knees. "I've got a low threshold for pain."

"Easy, easy there, little guy. I'm not going eat you." the warthog said soothingly.

"What? You're not? Then why were you stalking me!" The meerkat pushed down on the warthog's snout.

"Well, gee, I saw you go by and I figured a little fellow like you shouldn't be out here all alone."

"Hey, what about you?" The meerkat demanded. "You're all alone." Then the meerkat looked around and didn't spot Iggy. "You are all alone aren't you?"

"Yeah. Most animals give me a pretty wide berth." The warthog said a little sadly and Iggy bit his lip. He wanted to say I'm all alone too. But he kept quiet instead hoping they wouldn't notice him.

"They do?" the meerkat said and Iggy saw a strange look on his face. "Even the hungry ones?"

"Yeah I drive most everyone away. People see me coming and they run for cover. They can't get out of the way fast enough"

"You don't say. You don't say." The meerkat said in mock-sympathy as he examined the warthog's hooves. "Must be the gleam on those vicious tusks, huh? Strikes fear into their hearts." At this Iggy perked up, maybe the other meerkat had a point. If the warthog drove everyone away, maybe he'd be safe from Marko…

"Actually, they say I wreak their appetite."

"Wow, it's like you have this-this special power…"

"Special power?" the warthog asked walking backwards. "Well, it-it's pretty powerful, all right."

"Perfect!" the meerkat exclaimed. "You're hired!"

"Great!" the warthog said excitedly. Then he looked confused. "Uh, for what?"

"To get me to a little worry-free haven out by that big pointy rock." The meerkat pointed towards a large grey 'L' shaped rock in the distance.

"And you want me to come with you?"

"Ha ha. Do you see any other big lovable chunk of warthog here, who also happens to have razor-sharp tusks and the ability to repel predators?"

"I'm your pig." The warthog announced and the meerkat grinned. Iggy slipped towards them quietly. As long as he stayed near them he'd be safe…maybe. He didn't want to get too close. No one else needed to die on his account.

"You and me, I can tell-we see eye to eye."

"You mean, like friends?" the warthog asked excitedly.

"Whoa, easy there, big fella." The meerkat corrected backing up slowly. "I'd say more like acquaintances."

"Oh." The warthog said rather disappointedly. "Well, it's a start."

"Put 'er there, acquaintance." The meerkat held his hand out and the warthog shook it. "I'm Timon."

"Pumbaa!" the warthog announced proudly.

"No, really." Timon waited for Pumbaa to tell him something else. When he didn't he gave a wry smile. "All right, then. Let's hit the road."

"You got it…acquaintance." They started off and Iggy followed, but as he did he tripped over a rock and landed with an 'oomph', in the middle of the path. When the dust settled he looked up sheepishly at the duo ahead of him. They looked at him with shocked expressions.

"Whatcha doin' here kid?" Timon asked arching an eyebrow and placing his hands on his hips. Iggy gulped and sat up.

"Um, n-nothing." He stuttered backing away from them.

"Aww, it's alright little guy we won't hurt you." Pumbaa said and he gave the little meerkat a reassuring smile. "What's your name?"

"Iggy." he said quietly and Timon snorted.

"What kind of name is 'Iggy'?"

"What kind of name is 'Timon'?" Iggy shot back and the older meerkat looked taken aback.

"Whoa, what's with the hostility kid? I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, right." Iggy stated and the meerkats glared at each other. Pumbaa decided to break the awkward silence and ease the tension.

"So, um, where are your parents?" Iggy looked at the ground and shuffled his foot in the dust. Timon and Pumbaa glanced at each other. The little meerkat sniffed and then they understood.

"Aww, its okay little guy. I'm all alone too."Pumbaa said sympathetically. At this Iggy looked up with tear-filled eyes and Timon felt the anger deflate from him. The kid was obviously hurt by someone, no wonder he was hostile.

"Why don't you come with us?" Pumbaa asked and then he looked at Timon. "If that's alright?"

"Sure, sure. The more the merrier." Timon attempted to toss an arm around him, but Iggy dodged. Timon saw the fear in Iggy's eyes before the little meerkat glared at him, hiding the fear.

"Don't touch me." he said and he went to stand beside Pumbaa. Timon was confused. What'd he do? The older meerkat shrugged and went and jumped onto Pumbaa's back. Iggy walked beside Pumbaa as they started down the hill. Something was bothering this little guy, Pumbaa thought, I wonder what it is?

"So," Timon finally said, "Clear one thing up for me. if you weren't going to eat me, what kind of wacky wild pig are you?"

"I'm an insectivore." He stated and Iggy grinned. He liked Pumbaa he was nice. He just wasn't sure about Timon…something about him reminded him of Marko and he didn't like it.

"Oho! A bug eater! Well, me too. I just never had a name for it. I'm kinda partial to the crawly critters myself. How about you big boy?"

"I prefer the one's with wings!"

"And you…whatever your name is?" Timon asked and the little meerkat rolled his eyes.

"Iggy. And I like both." Pumbaa grinned and Iggy gave a small smile back.

"Pumbaa, what's your name, this could be the start of a beautiful…acquaintanceship."

"Oh, joy." Iggy muttered and Timon glared at him. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so you know the drill Read and Review! I've had this idea for a while it just took a while to get it put on here. Hope you like and yes I am still writing my others so don't worry those updates should be soon.~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Onward to the Big Pointy Rock.<p>

By the time they started towards the big pointy rock the sun was starting to come up. Iggy was plum tired. He hadn't had much sleep lately and the duo could tell. But he point-blank refused to ride on Pumbaa's back. His feet hurt and he probably had blisters but he never let on that he did. Timon knew though because occasionally the little meerkat would wince when he walked. Finally Timon reached down and gripped him under the arms.

"Get up here, before your feet fall off." Iggy didn't argue, instead he just drifted off to sleep against Pumbaa's back.

"What is with this kid?" Timon asked, looking down at the sleeping meerkat.

"I dunno, but he seems troubled. I wonder what he's doing out here all alone."

"Runaway?" Timon suggested.

"No, he said he didn't have parents but I do think he might be on the run from something." Pumbaa said and they didn't say anything else. Iggy woke up later and saw to his amazement the big pointy rock was bigger than he thought.

"Wow…" he said and Timon grinned.

"There it is-the big pointy rock!" Pumbaa ran up the rest of the hill and they soon reached the top. "Whoo-hoo! Oh, baby we're almost there!" all three gasped as Pumbaa came to a halt at the top of the hill. Thousands of animals were in front of the rock.

"I think we're a little late." Pumbaa said as they stared in disbelief.

"Why are they all here?" Iggy asked and Timon shrugged.

"It's a land rush." Then he got really mad. "That loud mouth monkey! He must've blabbed it to the whole world!"

"What exactly did he say?" Pumbaa asked.

Timon closed his eyes and held his arms out imitating the monkey. "Look beyond what you see."

"What does that mean?" Iggy asked but no one answered.

"So maybe you're supposed to look beyond the big pointy rock?" Pumbaa suggested.

"Maybe I'm supposed to look beyond the big pointy rock." Timon repeated, acting as if Pumbaa hadn't spoken.

"Hmm?" Pumbaa was confused by this as was Iggy.

"Didn't he just-" Iggy began but Timon cut him off. Iggy rolled his blue eyes.

"Well, let's have a little look shall we? Beyond what I see…beyond what I see…beyond what I see." Timon repeated to himself as he scanned the horizon. "Oh ho! What do you know? The monkey's got an eagle eye for real estate!"

"Timon look!" Pumbaa said and they looked up to see a monkey holding something out at the top of the rock.

"He-he-he hey! It's the monkey!"

"What's that he's got?" Iggy asked and Timon waved him off.

"Aw who cares? It's not important." Timon jumped off Pumbaa and when Iggy tried to slide off, he fell. Timon caught him and Iggy looked up at Timon in surprise. Timon was equally surprised that he had caught him, usually he missed that kind of stuff. Timon set him on his feet and Iggy looked at the ground.

"Uh, th-thanks."

"No problem kid. Now let's get going! My dream home awaits!" they started towards the large group of animals and Timon sensed the little meerkat's nervousness.

"C'mon, I'll be right here." He said encouragingly and Iggy nodded.

"Uh…I don't do so well in crowds." Pumbaa called out from the back.

"Stay right here. Don't move." Timon said and he turned to Pumbaa.

"Maybe we better go around." Pumbaa started to slink off, but Timon caught up to him.

"Don't you know the shortest distance between me and my dream home is a straight line? Follow me!" Timon came back towards Iggy and he ruffled the little meerkat's head. Iggy grinned and ran to catch up. But as he did he stopped suddenly and his smile faded. He wasn't supposed to get attached. Rather glumly, Iggy followed Timon. Timon noticed a change in Iggy and he wondered suddenly what the little guy was thinking. Iggy looked up at the animals and gasped as he saw them glaring at him.

Timon suddenly felt a tight grip around his middle and looked down to see a frightened Iggy clutching at him, staring wide-eyed at the tall animals. Timon put an arm protectively around the little meerkat and held him close as he shoved through the giants.

"Make room, make room!" Timon shouted indignantly as he gave the disgruntled animals a shove. They gave snorts and cries of annoyance as they pushed through. "See, kiddo all ya gotta do is be the boss and take charge. Those dummies don't know how to move!" Timon gave a zebra a shoved. "Watch it, Twiggy! We're walking here!" In a lower voice he added. "Just assert your authority."

Meanwhile, Pumbaa was starting to get a very familiar feeling… As something rumbled in his stomach Pumbaa sat down abruptly.

"Ahem…Timon? There's something I gotta tell you." The meerkat rolled his eyes and looked down at Iggy.

"It's alright, let me go see what's the matter." He pulled Iggy off and the little meerkat gulped up at the giants as Timon walked over to the warthog.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. We'll have plenty of time to chat once we settle in." Timon chastised and then he turned back to Iggy. The little meerkat was looking around him and Timon scratched the top of his head in thought. That kid was holding something back. Something he didn't want to tell.

"I could really use a rest stop." Pumbaa said from behind him. Timon turned around and went over to the warthog.

"Don't worry. You'll get your second wind."

"Ohh! I've got a really bad feeling!" Pumbaa shouted in alarm as sweat poured down his snout. He turned around and attempted to run away and Timon tried to stop him.

"It'll pass. Trust me! It'll pass." Timon tried to grab Pumbaa's tail and pull him back. Finally he succeeded, but when he pulled….

After a loud smelly explosion happened, Iggy sat up and looked over at Timon and Pumbaa. The warthog was grinned sheepishly and Timon looked stunned. All around them animals were lying on the ground. passed out from the noxious gas.

"Wow!" Iggy stated excitedly jumping up from his spot he ran over to them hopping excitedly. "That was totally wicked! Whoo-hoo!"

"So, that's your special power, huh?" Timon asked looking equally excited. "What a weapon!"

"You mean you guys don't mind?" Pumbaa said in confusion looking at the meerkat's faces.

"Ha ha! Are you kidding? It was a gas!" Timon irrupted into laughter as did Iggy and for a moment everything was okay.

"Well, I don't like to toot my own horn…"Pumbaa said looking sheepish.

"Yeah that's probably for the best." Timon stated and Iggy laughed again. Seeing Iggy happy made Pumbaa and Timon feel happy, but unfortunately it didn't last long. Iggy soon fell silent and once again eluded them when they walked near him. Timon sighed. Where did the happy kid go?

"Let's go."

"Lead the way!" Pumbaa shouted excitedly and they followed Timon through the discarded animals.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! I love the reviews!~~DisneyGrl92 I hope you guys like this story!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chap 3! **

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

Iggy sat with his feet in the cool pool of water in front of Timon's new home. It was a quaint place, Iggy thought but he didn't like the location. It was too open for his taste. He swirled his feet in the water and looked up to see Timon arranging a hammock. The meerkat had adjusted to his new home and was happy. Iggy wasn't sure what he thought of Timon anymore. Part of him wanted to like him, trust him even, but the other half didn't think it was wise. Iggy looked to see Pumbaa who was coming out the small cave with a wide grin. Iggy was conflicted about the warthog as well. He liked Pumbaa but all in all couldn't make himself trust him.

"This is it buddy-boy." Timon was saying and Iggy looked up at him. "Home sweet home! And I don't gotta share it with anybody! Ha ha ha!" Iggy looked at the water for a moment in silence. _Well that about proves it_, he thought to himself. _I guess I better leave._

"Don't you get, you know, lonely out here?" Pumbaa asked Timon.

"Lonely?" Timon snorted. "Try commitment-free. The elbow to elbow to life reminds me a little too much if home. This place has everything. Cool refreshments, cozy hammock, a lovely water feature—and it's all mine!" Pumbaa looked disappointed as he handed Timon a fruit slushy.

"Oh, well…it's really coming together Timon, so, uh, I guess I'll be going now." Pumbaa started off and Timon looked over the warthog's receding back. Iggy stood and started drying his feet with a leave as he watched what would happen.

"What a minute. Wa-wa-wait. There's no law that says you have to go. I mean if you want-"

"Great! Already made up three beds!" When Pumbaa realized what he said he turned and saw that Iggy was gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

Iggy walked faster into the grass as the sun slowly began to fade. As the grass cast long black shadows along the ground, Iggy suddenly felt afraid. He heard a twig snap and he turned around.

"Pumbaa?" he called but no one answered. Iggy turned around and ran into something. Iggy screamed and cowered on the ground.

"Hey, kid, take it easy it's just me." said a familiar voice and Iggy opened an eye and looked up to see Timon standing over him with his hands on his hips. Timon saw the fear in the little meerkat's eyes and genuine concern bubbled up.

"Hey, kid you okay?" for an answer Iggy slammed into Timon and started sobbing. Timon was shocked. He awkwardly patted Iggy's back.

"C'mon kid, let's go home." Iggy stiffened and pulled away from Timon. He sniffed and wiped his face.

"I'm okay really." Timon arched an eyebrow as Iggy.

"What is it now?"

"Um, well I-I-" Timon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, um, I'm sorry I scared ya. If you wanna come back you can." Iggy bit his lip and finally he nodded.

"But only for a little bit." He said and Timon held up his hands in defeat.

"Whatever you say." Iggy let Timon put an around his shoulders as they went back to the cave. Pumbaa ran up to them as they approached.

"Oh, boy you found him!" the warthog exclaimed and then Pumbaa looked at Iggy sternly. "You shouldn't run off like that. You could've gotten hurt."

"Gee, Pumbaa, I'm sorry." Iggy said hanging his head.

"Well, c'mon in it's time to go to sleep." They all went inside and saw that Pumbaa had made three beds. Timon stretched and yawned and then he looked at Iggy and chuckled. Pumbaa looked to see what he was laughing about and then he grinned. Iggy was swaying on his feet, his eyes closed from exhaustion. Timon picked him up and set him in the bed between his and Pumbaa. Iggy curled into a ball and was out as soon as he got still.

Timon went and plopped down into the biggest bed. "Oh, gee all this constructions got me bushed. Think I'll turn in early."

"Ah…good night." Pumbaa stated as he got into the small bed on the other side of Iggy.

"Sleep tight." Timon answered.

"Dream of bedbugs tonight." Pumbaa rolled over and Timon smiled as he laid down. He hated to admit it but he didn't really want to be alone. Looking down at the sleeping Iggy, Timon frowned. Something was bothering the kid, something or someone had him scared and running. With an inward sigh Timon settled to sleep.

"_Wake up, Ignatz it's me…" Iggy's eyes flew open to see a familiar figure over him. As he was about to scream a hand clamped down on his mouth and Marko leaned over him, his green eyes blazing with fury._

"_Quiet." The older meerkat pressed something sharp against his side. "Now listen. You keep quiet and don't wake your friends. Unless you want to cause their deaths." Iggy shook his head and the dark brown meerkat grinned widely. _

"_Very good, now hold still this won't hurt a bit." Iggy whimpered behind Marko's hand. "I'm gonna kill you like I killed ya parents. Nobody gets away from me." He held up a sharp jagged rock that was curved and then with a malicious grin brought it down at Iggy's face._

Pumbaa woke with a start at Iggy's scream and looked to see the small meerkat thrashing about in his nest, tears running down his face. Pumbaa got out of bed and nudged the little meerkat.

"Iggy, Iggy, wake up, it's just a dream." Iggy stopped thrashing and opened his eyes. He screamed again and backed up until he fell out of the nest. Timon woke up this time and sat up with an angry expression.

"Don't either of you understand the concept of sleep?" he then noticed that Iggy was in the floor and Pumbaa was looking bewildered. "Hey, what's going on?"

Iggy whimpered and then his breathing calmed a little and he started crying. "I'm s-s-sorry." Pumbaa gave the little meerkat a sympathetic look.

"That's alright little fella." Timon climbed out of his nest and went over to Iggy.

"Bad dream?" Iggy nodded as he wiped his face. Timon knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Timon patted him on the head.

"Go back to sleep now it's over." Iggy nodded and then everyone went back to their beds. Iggy curled up in a ball and tried to sleep but found he couldn't. Something made a noise outside and Iggy jumped up from his bed and climbed in with Timon. Timon felt something hit the nest near him and opened an eye to see Iggy curled in a ball near the side of the nest. Timon smiled and he reached out to ruffle Iggy's hair. Something in Timon changed, he felt responsible for the little guy almost like a big brother. Timon decided from then on to keep an eye on him. He pulled the sleeping Iggy next to him and put an arm around him protectively around him. For the rest of the night they slept peacefully and Iggy snuggled into Timon as if he really belonged there.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I thought this was cute when I wrote it! I hope ya'll like it too! Please Read and Review!<strong>

**Pirate Lover, that's a good idea for another character, I'll see where I can fit him/her in. maybe I can bring it in when I start the 2****nd**** TLK movie. Or in this one if I can come up with a good place! Thanks for your reviews!~~DisneyGrl92**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been a really long time, but never fear, it is here! Chap 4 that is! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Another Home<p>

Loud sounds came from outside the next morning but Iggy never stirred. Finally unable to ignore it, Timon sat up with a half-asleep expression and glared at the ceiling. He climbed out of the nest careful not to disturb Iggy and grabbed a stick. He came back and started hitting the roof of the cave with it.

"Hey, keep it down up there!" he shouted as he jabbed the roof over and over. Iggy sat up with a sleepy expression and yawned.

"What's going on?" he asked and Timon waved towards the door.

"Some mooks are singing outside." Iggy grinned and looked up at the ceiling and Timon felt something stir in his heart at the sight of the little guy's smile. Pumbaa woke up then and he looked around.

"We have neighbors? We should go and say hello."

"Noisy neighbors!" Timon shouted. "There goes the property values." Timon, still carrying the stick, Iggy and Pumbaa went outside to see animals dancing about and singing loudly. Iggy started dancing too and Pumbaa laughed as the little meerkat ran about with a wide grin.

"Oh perfect! We moved to the theatre district!" Timon caught Pumbaa's gaze and he shook his head at Iggy. "Get a load of these guys!" he went over and taking the stick he smacked one of the elephants on the leg.

"Knock it off!" He yelled angrily.

What happened next was something they never expected. The elephant started to sway as did the other animals and suddenly the whole stack started to fall! Iggy didn't see them and Timon ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, kid your about to become elephant toe jam!"

"Timon, Iggy look out!" Pumbaa grabbed them both and they all jumped into the cave as the animals crashed right where they had been moments before. Pumbaa landed on Timon and Iggy looked over from the corner upside down to see Timon blowing Pumbaa's tail out of his face.

"Oy. Show people." Iggy laughed and Timon rolled his eyes. "It's time to find a new home **away** from the weirdos and their singing." Pumbaa got off the meerkat and Timon got up, his back popping as he stretched. Iggy rubbed his arm as he watched Timon walk outside. He had told the meerkat he would only stay a little while. But now, Timon needed a new home. Maybe he could stay until Timon found his new home. Yeah that would be okay. Pumbaa watched from as Iggy fought internally with himself. He wondered what exactly the little guy was thinking and why he suddenly looked sad.

"Come on let's get going!" Timon called from outside and Pumbaa and Iggy ran outside to join him.

_A little later…_

"Chin up Pumbaa, Iggy." Timon said as he cracked his neck. "Whoa! Our dream home's around here somewhere." Timon announced and Iggy looked around at the barren land.

"You know, Timon, I once came across a place that might be just what you're looking for." Pumbaa said and Timon rolled his eyes skeptically, putting his hands on his hips.

"Really?" Iggy asked and Pumbaa nodded.

"You betcha! There were spectacular waterfalls set in a lush tropical oasis. A scrumptious array of-"

"Hey, hey. Forget it Pumbaa." Timon said waving the warthog's comments away. "I'm a realist and I'm not going to chase after some fantasy." He jumped down from Pumbaa's back and he turned to catch Iggy. The little meerkat slid off and Timon caught him and smiled at him before setting him down.

"I'm going beyond what I see." Timon finished, looking at Pumbaa.

"But," the warthog argued. "If you always go beyond what you see how do you know when you're there?"

"Oh, I'll tell you how I know." Stated Timon and he walked away from them and spread his arms out. "We're there!" The meerkat's voice echoed across the vast land of bones. Iggy cowered behind Timon as they went up towards the large elephant skull. As they reached the top, Iggy suddenly stopped in his tracks. A dark brown figure slunk away from the edge of the bones.

"Hey, kid ya comin'?" Timon asked and gulping Iggy nodding, hoping his imagination was playing tricks on him. Timon went and leaned against the elephant's tusk.

"This is a lovely spot. Lovely. Rustic. Picturesque. Home sweet home, guys. Mm-mm. Home sweet-" Timon suddenly fell backwards into the bone. "Ah ha ha ha!" he said sitting back up. "I-I mean, sure…it needs a little work. But it's got good bones." Iggy gulped as Timon was talking. Timon jumped suddenly as a dark brown meerkat leapt down from the top of the bone.

"Hiya, mates!" The dark furred meerkat announced landing beside Timon. He was as tall as Timon and just as wiry. His green eyes swept over the group and landed on Iggy with a smug smirk.

"Uh, who are you?" Timon asked and Marko grinned.

"The name's Marko."

"Hello Marko, this is Timon, I'm Pumbaa and this little guy is Iggy." Marko locked eyes with the little meerkat and gave him a sinister grin that no one else caught.

"Oh, we've met before. Haven't we, Iggs?" the meerkat nodded and gulped hiding behind Pumbaa's leg.

"Well, if you guys know each other then you're welcome to join us." Timon said not seeing Iggy's look of horror and Marko faked shock.

"Really? I wouldn't want to intrude or anything…"

"Of course not! The more the merrier!" Pumbaa said with a grin.

"So what are you doing out here?" Marko asked and Timon grinned.

"I'm looking for a new home. And this is perfect! After all…this is an elephant graveyard. And who would ever come to an elephant graveyard?" Suddenly a loud roar came and they all hid as a lion leapt over the bone. Iggy ended up next to Marko who turned and hissed at him.

"You keep quiet and maybe I'll let your friends here live." Iggy nodded, biting his lip. Marko gave him a warning glance again before turning back to Timon.

"I see carnivores." Timon muttered in a small voice and they all went inside the elephant skull hoping to find a less predator infested site.

"Beyond what you see. Beyond what you see." Timon was still shaken up about seeing the lion and Iggy was wondering if he had lost his mind. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed nervously. "Beyond what you see!" By this time they were inside the elephant skull. They hopped on rocks across a river of boiling hot water. And now were in the middle of some vents that shot blaring hot steam into the air, every few seconds.

"Uh, Timon? Would this be a bad time to bring up that place I told you about?" Pumbaa asked and Timon hopped down from his back. Iggy did too to get away from Marko, who unfortunately followed suit.

"Hey! This is home, sweet home, baby!" Timon announced sitting upon one of the vents. Iggy wanted to warn him but it was too late. "Home- Ahh!" Timon screamed as he was blasted into the air. He came back down clutching his bottom. "Steam! Ha ha! Steam is good. Steam-is-is-is…water! Gotta have water!"

"This guy is a loony." Marko whispered to Iggy. "And you thought he could help you? Puhlease! Pathetic." Iggy gulped and frowned with all the anger he could muster.

"Timon is not a loony! He-he is a friend of mine." Marko grinned sadistically at the Iggy.

"Don't worry I won't do anything…yet." Iggy gulped and took a step back.

"Steam home dream home. Steam. Steam. Steam." Timon murmured as he wandered around. Suddenly, lights came on and they all stilled as hyenas went marching by them.

"Something tells that this isn't the traveling company of Riverdance." Timon stated stiffly and he took Iggy by the arm and pulled him behind him. They followed Pumbaa out of the cave, each walking out slowly so to not attract attention. Iggy hid his face into Timon and he hugged Iggy protectively. Behind them Marko came an expression most sinister upon his dark face. _This was going to be easier than I thought._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh-oh!<em> Marko's here! What's going to happen now? And what is that evil meerkat planning? Read, Review and you shall see!~~DisneyGrl92**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revenge of Marko

"Hey, Timin I know of a good place you might like. It's this way." Marko walked ahead of the group and Iggy trailed along behind the group, feeling scared.

"It's Timon." Pumbaa corrected and Marko waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Pumbaa frowned not liking this meerkat one bit. They approached the new place and Timon frowned.

"How am I supposed to look beyond what I see, beyond that?" Pumbaa moved out from in front of the meerkat's line of vision, grinning sheepishly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Timon rolled his eyes and peered over into the valley below. To Iggy it looked really scary and awful hot. But Timon seemed delighted.

"Wonderful!" He announced, surveying the land.

"Listen, why don't you and Iggs go that way and Pumbaa and I will head this way. You know search more ground."

"Perfect!" Timon started off and he glanced back at Iggy the little meerkat's indecisive face. "Coming, kid?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Iggy said after receiving a look from Marko. Timon walked purposely ahead and Iggy looked behind him every so often for Marko. That meerkat scared him.

"So, how do you and Marko know each other?"

"Oh." Iggy bit his lip. He hadn't been expecting that. "Um, we, uh came from the same place."

"Is your brother?"

"NO!" He shouted and Timon turned to look at him with wide eyes as the little meerkat's outburst echoed off the valley walls. Red cheeked, Iggy swallowed nervously. "I-I mean he just lived where I did. Heh heh."

"Oh. You alright kid? Ya seem kinda jumpy." Timon asked looking at Iggy in concern.

"Oh, I'm fine." He said looking behind him suddenly. "Really." He added at the look of disbelief upon Timon's face.

"Hey, Timin!" Marko yelled and Iggy jumped. Biting his lip he moved away from them as Marko came up to Timon.

"Pumbaa needs help! I-I couldn't get him!" Timon looked at Marko in a panic.

"What? What's wrong?"

"He's injured and stuck! He was calling for you!" Iggy gasped and Timon started off.

"Okay, I'll go you and Iggster take over here."

"Will do." Marko muttered as Timon walked away. Iggy gulped and Timon's receding back. then he slowly pivoted around to look at Marko. He jumped at Marko's closeness.

"Well, Iggs looks like it's just you and me."

"You didn't hurt-hurt Pumbaa did you?" Iggy asked as Marko advanced towards him. The dark meerkat grinned maliciously.

"No," he said with a slight humorous laugh. "But by the time they figure out what was really going on it'll be too late." Iggy's back hit canyon wall and he let out a small sob as Marko grabbed him by the throat. He lifted Iggy off his feet and slid him up the wall. "This will be fun."

Meanwhile Timon had finally gotten to where he could see Pumbaa. The warthog didn't look injured in fact he looked like he was asleep.

"Ya know," he said loudly and Pumbaa looked over at him. "What this places lacks in water and shade it makes up for with searing heat and blinding sunshine." Pumbaa cocked his to one side.

"Are you alright Timon?" the warthog asked.

"Uh, yeah." Timon said with an arched eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Marko said he heard you calling for help." Then Pumbaa gasped. "Was it Iggy?"

"No, no,"Timon stopped him and waved his hand. "the kid's fine. But Marko told me that you were injured and needed help and here I find you napping." Pumbaa frowned.

"I wasn't napping I was waiting for you or Marko to come back. Why would he lie?"

"I don't know but I think we better go check on the kid. I left him with that liar." As soon as the words were out of Timon's mouth a loud scream came from the bottom of the gorge.

"That was the Iggy!" Pumbaa yelled.

" C'mon Pumbaa!" Timon yelled and he jumped onto Pumbaa's back. "Oh, if anything happens to that kid I'll never forgive myself." The meerkat muttered to himself. Pumbaa silently agreed with Timon.

Iggy kicked Marko and the bigger meerkat released him with a hiss. Iggy took off running and Marko was instantly after him. Of course being smaller Iggy was faster and soon got ahead of Marko. Iggy hid behind some rocks and Marko paused in his pursuit to look around. Iggy gulped as the footsteps stopped.

"There's nowhere to hide, Iggy." He called in a sickly sweet voice. "Come out, come out where ever you are…" Iggy whimpered in fear and cowered lower behind the rock.

"Stop playing around Iggs." Marko warned. "Or I'll have to go find your stupid friends." Iggy bit his lip. Oh, what had he done? Now Marko would really hurt Timon and Pumbaa! Marko growled and stomped off suddenly and Iggy listened to the silence. Slowly he peered over the top of the rock. He looked the area over and sighed with relief that Marko was gone. He then turned back around to relax when he came face to face with a very angry Marko. His green eyes flashed dangerously and the little meerkat squirmed uncomfortably.

"Hello, Iggs." Iggy screamed and Marko attempted to stab him with a rock. The little meerkat rolled out of the way as the jagged rock hit the smooth one and crawled away until he could get up. He took off running and thought he was getting away when Marko tackled him.

Iggy was screaming as Marko was wresting him and then a loud noise caught their attention. Looking to their left Iggy and Marko watched with large eyes as a heard of wildebeest started towards them. Marko screamed as did Iggy. Iggy closed his eyes and then felt something pulled him up in the air. Iggy opened an eye and saw that Timon had his arms around him. Iggy looked up at Timon. Timon grinned down at Iggy and the little meerkat hugged Timon tight. They were riding on Pumbaa who was suddenly lifted onto a wildebeest. Marko was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Iggy screamed as his foot was grabbed and he slid slowly slid out of Timon's grip. Looking down they saw a sadistic grin across Marko's face. Timon pulled on Iggy trying to keep him up on Pumbaa.

"Timon!" Iggy screamed and Timon almost let go of him.

"Come here, Iggs, and die like your pathetic parents!"

"Hang on, guys!" Pumbaa yelled as the wildebeest tossed them up into the air. They screamed and then…Plop. They opened their eyes to see Pumbaa floating on his back down a river and Timon and Iggy were riding on his stomach. Marko landed in the water and they tried to get to them as he swam faster.

Then Iggy noticed that the water current was speeding up and his eyes widened. He tugged on Timon's arm and then pointed at the waterfall that was steady coming faster. Timon grimaced and gulped.

"Uh, Pumbaa? Question—is it possible to fall off the edge of the earth?" Iggy gasped and hid his face into Timon and the meerkat hugged him closer.

"Uh, technically no." Pumbaa stated matter-of-factly. "The earth is round like a sphere Timon so it doesn't have an edge." Then they went over the fifty foot waterfall, along with Marko who at the last minute jerked Iggy from Timon. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dun. Sorry couldn't resist :) Read and Review, please!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay! Here it is!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Family<p>

Timon was pulled from the water by Pumbaa. He hung onto the warthog's tail feeling very tired. The two collapsed onto the bank and lay there for a moment catching their breaths.

"Are…you alright Timon?" Pumbaa asked and Timon looked at him tiredly.

"Yeah, but that was one ride I don't want to go back on."

"Me neither." For a minute neither said anything and then Timon sprung up.

"Hey, kid, where are you! Iggy?" he called and Pumbaa looked up too. "Iggy!" he called louder, but the only sound was the sound of the waterfall gushing into the stream. Timon stood up and started towards the water franticly with Pumbaa behind him scanning the banks.

"Timon!" Pumbaa shouted and he pointed to a bank across from them. Iggy was barley sticking out the water and he was face down on the bank. Timon swam over to him and flipped the littler meerkat over. Iggy was pale and lifeless looking. Timon shook slightly as touched his face.

"Come on, kid breath!" he said pushing down on his chest. By then Pumbaa had made it over there. Pumbaa paused upon seeing Iggy.

"Breath, Iggster!" Timon yelled and he started pushing harder and blowing air into the Iggy's lungs. Nothing. Timon buried his face in his hands unable to look at him. Water suddenly gushed from the little meerkat's mouth and Iggy sucked in a breath. Timon heard him moan and looked up from his hands. Iggy's blue eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly. Timon grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Don't you scare me like that? I thought you were dead!" Iggy blinked at Timon's words and then he looked up at Pumbaa.

"Are you alright, Iggy?" The warthog asked and Iggy nodded still in shock.

"Yeah I-I'm okay, I just got scared."

"We were too." Pumbaa said agreeing with him. Then he and Pumbaa watched as Timon lay back on his back and held a flower in his hands like a dead person.

"Ugh, I give up." he said solemnly and Iggy felt tears prick his eyes. He knew this was coming, that Timon would either give up or actually find a place. He looked down at his lap. He guessed it was time to go then.

"But…but you can't give up! We still haven't found our dream home." Pumbaa protested not wanting to give up his friendship with Timon.

"Forget it, Pumbaa. I've been dragging you and Iggy long enough. I'm going home…and I suggest the two of you do the same."

"Oh, I-I would," said Pumbaa. "If I could, but I can't." Iggy looked up at Pumbaa in shock. Pumbaa didn't have anywhere to go?

"Oh, sure you can buddy, I won't stop you."Timon said encouragingly. Iggy bit his lip and looked down. He guessed this really was goodbye then.

"No, I mean...I don't have a home." Pumbaa confessed and Timon opened his eyes in shock. Iggy backed up and stayed quiet, hoping they'd ignore him.

"What, you don't have a home? What happened-are you lost?" Pumbaa shook his head. "No place good enough for ya?" Another head shake. "What are you all alone in this big empty world?" Timon asked agitated, sitting up completely. Pumbaa gave Timon a sad look with big wide tear filled eyes.

"Oh." Timon rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily. "Truth is…you and Iggy are the only friends I've ever had." Iggy jumped at being addressed but neither noticed. Timon thought he was a friend? Iggy sniffed quietly. Why did it hurt to leave so much? He had to leave, they were almost killed because of him.

"You-you mean…"

"Yeah, Pumbaa," Timon answered and friends gotta stick together." They smiled at each other. "Right kid?" Timon added and then he frowned.

"Hey where'd he go?"

* * *

><p>"Where is that kid?" Timon said scratching his head as they searched around.<p>

"Oh, I hope he's not hurt." Pumbaa said and Timon patted him.

"I'm sure he's not, pal." They took off to find him.

"Kid! Where are you!" Timon called and then he heard someone crying. He motioned for Pumbaa to followed hm. They found Iggy sitting on a small rock, his shoulders shaking.

"Hey, kid why'd you run off like that?" Iggy jumped and turned slightly and slipped off the rock, landing onto the ground. Iggy looked up to see Timon standing over him. He saw the tears in Iggy's eyes. "What's the matter? Why did you run away?"

"I-I wasn't running away." he said looking at the ground. "I-was just leaving." Timon lifted Iggy's chin and him met his eyes.

"You don't have anywhere to go either do ya, kid?" Iggy let the tears fall then and Timon smiled at him gently. "C'mon, kid." He tried to pull Iggy up, but Iggy pulled away.

"You-you mean you still want me around?" he asked confused.

"Of course." Pumbaa said coming up to them. "Why would you think we wouldn't?"

"Marko." He whispered and Timon and Pumbaa exchanged looks.

"That wasn't your fault. It was that loons! He's just a mook!" Timon helped Iggy up to his feet and hugged him as Iggy started crying.

"There, there, little guy. It's okay now. You, Pumbaa and I are a family now." Iggy sniffed and looked up at Timon.

"Really? You mean it?" Timon ruffled Iggy's hair.

"Yeah." Iggy hugged Timon tightly and the meerkat hugged him back. Pumbaa joined in then.

"Let's get some sleep." Iggy yawned then and they laughed.

"Night kid." Timon said and he tucked an arm around him. Iggy smiled in response and then he laughed when Pumbaa lay down on the other side of him.

"Goodnight, Pumbaa. Goodnight Timon." The two smiled as Iggy went to sleep.

"Goodnight." They said in unison. And for the rest of the night the friends slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>A dark furred meerkat came up from the water with a gasp. He frowned as he looked around. He spotted the sleeping trio and hissed with contempt.<p>

"You've won this time, Iggs but I'll be back." with that the dark furred meerkat disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! He's still alive! What will they do? Just click that button and find out!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been forever, but fear not here it is. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: New Home at Last<p>

Timon woke up to find Iggy snuggled into his side. Timon smiled and gently pulled away. Iggy rolled over and Timon got up. Pumbaa gave a snore and the meerkat rolled his eyes. He then popped his back.

"Ohh! Ah, well." he commented and Pumbaa opened an eye. "It's too bad we never found that perfect place." Iggy yawned and sat up watching Timon wander about. Unbeknownst to either meerkats Pumbaa had spotted something.

"Why'd we ever listen to that stupid monkey?" Timon continued and a slow smile spread across Pumbaa's face.

"I think maybe you're giving up too soon, Timon." Iggy looked to where Pumbaa was and gasped but Timon wasn't paying attention. He then turned excitedly to Timon and tugged on his arm.

"Beyond what you see." Timon mocked and then he noticed that iggy was tugging on his arm. "What? What is it?" Pumbaa grabbed Timon's head and turned him to face what they were looking at. "Huh?" he said in disbelief. There was the most spectacular looking jungle the trio had ever set eyes on. Lush green trees and plants were everywhere providing the perfect shade. Not to the mention the waterfalls and tropic aspect of it all. Iggy grinned up at Timon and Timon stared wide eyed at the beautiful paradise.

"Remember that place I told you about?" Pumbaa stated , but Timon brushed him off.

"Forget about your place. Get a load of what I found. Talk about beyond what you see."

"It's awesome!" Iggy said and Timon beamed down at the little meerkat and tucked an arm around him.

"It's our dream home." He said and together the trio went down to explore. They went down into the lush trees and Timon started looking at all the new features of their home.

"Dramatic views." He pulled back a curtain of leaves to show them a lovely view of the waterfalls. Timon ran over to where some vines were hanging. Pumbaa sat down on them and Timon pulled on the other side of the vines lifting Pumbaa into the air. "Your very own porch swing." Iggy laughed and jumped onto Pumbaa and they swung around, that was until Timon spotted something else and let go. The two landed on the ground and burst into laughter as they got up and followed Timon. Timon jumped into a small pool of water and Pumbaa sat next to him. Iggy slid in careful not to go too far in and he clung to Timon. He was a little scared of the water, especially as it started to bubble.

"Hot tub and spa!" Timon said and after they relaxed a little all three got up for more exploring. "Well stocked cupboard." He announced opening a large trees bark like doors. Bugs crawled everywhere and Pumbaa couldn't resist. He leaned over and slurped them all up.

"Not anymore." Iggy laughed and Timon rolled his eyes.

"Let's celebrate!" Pumbaa spoke with his mouth full. They agreed wholeheartedly. Timon then spotted a perfect place for a hammock and set one up, swinging with his arms behind his head.

"The monkey was right." He said contently. "We found it—the perfect life." He then stood up in his hammock and fell backwards purposely into the water behind him.

"I'll just whip us up a little something." Pumbaa said and got busy with food.

"Come here, kid." Timon beckoned lying on his back in the water. Iggy took one look at the deep water and shook his head. Timon sat up. "Why not?" Iggy shrugged and Timon held his arms out. "I'll catch you. I promise." Iggy sighed and squeezing his eyes shut leapt into the water. He landed in Timon's arms. Opening an eye he looked to see Timon's smiling face. "See not all bad." Iggy opened both eyes now and grinned. Slowly Timon let go and Iggy panicked clutching at Timon's waist.

"You can't swim like that." he said and Iggy panicked again when Timon made him let go of his waist. Iggy looked up at Timon with a frightened expression as the older meerkat grabbed his hands. Without saying anything, he drug Iggy slowly through the water, forcing him to float in order not to drown. Iggy relized it wasn't as bad as he thought and was soon swimming without Timon's help. After a while they decided to get out. Timon got out and dried himself off with a leaf before handing one to Iggy. Iggy dried himself off too and Timon had a thought.

"The monkey had a perfect name for this place too." He murmured.

"Come and get it!" Pumbaa shouted and Iggy grinned. It was just like a real family! This thought also made him a little sad. He missed his real parents. But he quickly pushed it aside. He didn't want to be sad ever again. Timon went and sat at a round stone table still musing about the name. Iggy sat next to him and Pumbaa came over to deliver the first plate of food.

"Such a wonderful phrase." Timon murmured. "It had such a rhythm. Laduda Ladada." Iggy snickered and Timon shook his head. "No, maybe not…"

"Try this," Pumbaa said setting the plate down. "Hot tuna frittata."

"No, that's not it." Timon said and Iggy snickered again. Then Pumbaa set another plate down.

"The spinach armada!"

"Quiet Pumbaa. I'm trying to think." He stated frowning. Pumbaa ignored him and set yet another plate down.

"A spoon of ricotta."

"Two words." Timon continued.

"A wormy piccata."

"Six syllables." Timon got up from the table to think better and all the while Pumbaa continued to set things down on the table. Iggy watched them both as he stuffed his face with food.

"Kahuna colada."

"Twelve letters."

"A blue enchilada."

"Rhymes with-"

"Legumes on a platter."

"Think." Timon tapped his forehead.

"This outta be hotter." Pumbaa tested the dish he set down and Iggy laughed.

"I forget!" Timon slapped a hand across his eyes in desperation.

"I got to lambada!" Pumbaa shouted dancing into Timon. The meerkat turned around crossly.

"Hey! How can you dance at a time like this! I'm dying here!" he shouted shoving down on Pumbaa's snout. Timon realized what he was doing after seeing the look on Iggy's face. He grinned sheepishly.

"Ohh, sorry about that, pal."

"Eh, Hakuna Matata." Pumbaa shrugged it off and Iggy saw Timon do a double take.

"Whahh-ahh-ahh….come again?"

"Hakuna Matata—It means 'no worries'." Suddenly it dawned on Pumbaa that that was what Timon had been seeking. "Ohhhh." He said slowly at Timon's open-mouthed expression.

Several minutes later the trio found themselves swing through the tree tops on vines. A song in their hearts. Iggy sang with them feeling more at home than ever. They flew through the air and let go landing into the water.

**Hakuna Matata**

**What a wonderful phrase**

**Hakuna Matata**

**Ain't no passin' craze**

**It means no worries for the rest of your days!**

This was the start to many months of fun filled afternoons of laughs and play. They did everything together from bunging jumping with vines to parachuting with large leaves off high cliffs. Soon Iggy forgot his horrible past, leaving behind the old memories for newer ones. To him this was paradise. And each day brought them closer together and Iggy finally found what he was wanting, as did Timon and Pumbaa.

* * *

><p><strong>I cut it off here cuz next is...Simba! Hurray! So until next time you know what to do, Read and Review!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So, sorry for this long wait! I finally got inspired to write again! So here it is, i won't keep you waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Iggy. Wish i owned Timon and Pumbaa!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Simba<p>

"Yaow!" Timon screamed as Pumbaa pulled yet another porcupine spike from his back. Iggy winced and covered his eyes each time Pumbaa pulled one from the meerkat's back.

"I guess bowling for porcupines wasn't the best idea, huh?"

"Yeah. Gotta be right up there with bobbing for snapping turtles." Iggy sniggered and Timon rolled his eyes before letting out another yelp as Pumbaa pulled out another one.

"Ohh, that's going to leave a mark." Pumbaa muttered with the quill in his mouth. The cawing of birds got his attention then. "Hey, look Timon. Buzzards! What do you say? One more round?"

"Oh sure." He said sarcastically. "There must be some part of me we haven't injured yet." Pumbaa stuck his lower lip out.

"Oh, please?" he begged and Iggy laughed as the warthog wagged his tail. "Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please?" Timon stretched and Iggy pulled another quill that had been left behind. Timon winced and then smiled thankfully at Iggy.

"Nah, Pumbaa. I'm beat. You go ahead; I'm calling it a day." Timon started off and Iggy felt torn between staying with Pumbaa or following Timon.

"But it's no fun alone…" Pumbaa whined and Iggy felt bad. Suddenly Timon came running back towards them.

"One more run won't change our lives!" He hollered and pulling Iggy with him they leapt up and sat behind Pumbaa's head. "Charge!" Timon yelled and the trio went tearing out of the jungle bushes towards the buzzards that were gathering around something up ahead.

"Yaaahhh!" Timon, Pumbaa and Iggy screamed as they plowed into the birds.

"Yeaaaaaaahhh! Get out! Get out! Get out of here! Whoo-hoo!" Timon and Iggy shooed the birds as they leapt off Pumbaa's back.

"I love bowling for buzzards!" Pumbaa commented after they had gotten rid of the mangy scavengers.

"Heh, heh, heh. Get's 'em every time!" Timon dusted himself off and Iggy spotted something behind them. Pumbaa had too because he was standing over it.

"Timon?" Iggy said and the meerkat looked over at him.

"What?" He pointed at Pumbaa and Timon looked to where he was pointing.

"Uh-oh, Timon you better come look. I think it's still alive." Pumbaa said and the meerkat grimaced.

"Eww." The trio drew closer to the furry animal and examined it closer. It was golden furred and was almost as big as Pumbaa maybe a little smaller. But definitely bigger than the meerkats.

"Alrighty, what have we got here?" He started to sniff of the animal and then lifted its paw from its face.

"Geez, it's a lion!" Instantly he dropped it and grabbing Iggy pushed him onto Pumbaa before climbing up and grabbing a hold of his ears.

"Run, Pumbaa. Move it!" he shouted tugging the warthog's ears.

"Hey,Timon!" Pumbaa scolded. "He's just a little lion!" His voice turned babyish then. "Aww look at him! he's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him?" He begged and Timon's eyes widened.

"Pumbaa are you nuts?" He shouted into the warthog's ear. "We're talking about a lion here! Lions eat guys like us!" Unnoticed Iggy had slipped off to get a better look at the baby lion.

"But he's so little!" Pumbaa protested.

"He's gonna get bigger." Timon argued and Iggy leaned closer to the lion.

"Maybe he'll be on our side."

"Pfft. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Maybe he'll-" Like always Timon lit up then. "Hey, I've got it. What if he's on our side? You know having a lion around may not be such a bad idea."

"So are we keeping him?" Pumbaa asked and both he and Iggy looked to Timon.

"Pfft of course. Who's the brains of this outfit?" Iggy sniggered at the look on Pumbaa's face.

"Uh…" He said confusedly as he lifted the little lion with his tusks.

"My point exactly. Geez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade." The animals made it to a shaded area not too far from where they were at and it was beside a little puddle of water as well. Timon started to splash him to cool him off and pretty soon he started to stir. Groaning the little cub lifted his head and looked at the trio of animals watching him anxiously.

"You okay, kid?" Timon asked softly and the lion blinked uncomprehendingly for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You nearly died!" Pumbaa stated and Timon nodded.

"I saved you." he stated proudly and Pumbaa snorted at him while Iggy cleared his throat. Timon eyed them for a moment. "Well, Pumbaa and Iggy helped. A little."

"Thanks for your help." The cub said a little down hearted and he got up and started back off into the sun.

"Hey, where are ya going?" Timon asked in confusion.

"Nowhere." The cub answered and he stopped a little ways from them and sat there looking at the ground sadly.

"He looks blue." Timon whispered.

"I'd say brownish-gold." Pumbaa whispered back and Iggy sniggered.

"No, no, no. I mean he's depressed."

"Oh." Pumbaa went up to the cub. "Hey, kid what's eating ya?"

"Nothing; He's at the top of the food chain! Ahhh-haaaahaa! The food cha-ain! Ha ha…ahem." Timon burst into laughter and then stopped at the looks Iggy and Pumbaa gave him. "So, where ya from?"

"Who cares?" the cub retorted. "I can't go back."

"Ahh. You're an outcast. That's great so are we!"

"Why?" Iggy asked the cub and he looked at Iggy once before turning away.

"Something terrible. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Good. We don't want to hear about it." Timon retorted and Pumbaa gave him a reproachful look.

"Come on, Timon."

"Can we do anything?" Iggy put a hand on the cub sympathetically.

"Not unless you can change the past." The cub said sullenly and Iggy patted him.

"You know, kid. It's times like these my buddy Timon here says you gotta out your behind in your past."

"No, no. no." Timon corrected. "Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. It's you gotta put your past behind." He came up to the cub. "Look kid, bad things happen. And you can't do anything about it right?"

"Right."

"Wrong!" he poked the cub in the nose. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not what I was taught." The cub sighed and Timon shrugged.

"Well maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta." Pumbaa sounded out for the cub. "It means 'No worries.'"

**Hakuna Matata**

**What a wonderful phrase**

Timon began and Pumbaa joined in.

**Hakuna Matata**

**Ain't no passin' craze!**

Then all three started to sing.

**It means no worries **

**For the rest of your days**

**Its our problem free**

**Philosophy!**

**Hakuna Matata**

"Hakuna Matata?" The cub asked when they led him to a nearby bush. He was no lounging on it.

"Yeah, it's our motto." Timon stated.

"What's a motto?"

"Nothing; What's a motto with you?" Iggy laughed at Timon's joke.

"You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems." Pumbaa informed the cub.

"Yeah, take Pumbaa for example! Why…" Timon cleared his throat before sucking in a breath to sing. _"When he was a young warthog…"_

"_When I was a young warthoooog!"_Pumbaa bellowed blowing Timon and Iggy across the ground.

"Very nice." Timon halfway complemented as he jammed a finger into his throbbing ear.

"Thanks." Pumbaa grinned and Iggy and the cub laughed. Timon continued singing.

**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**

**He could clear the savannah after every meal**

Pumbaa started to sing now.

**I was a sensitive soul, though I seemed thick, skinned**

**And it hurt everytime that I stood down winnnnd!**

**And oh the shame!**

He was ashamed!" Timon sang helping Pumbaa.

**Thoughta changing my name**

**(Oh, what's in a name?)**

**How I got downhearted**

**(How did you feel?)**

**Everytime that I…**

Timon covered his mouth and eyed Iggy and the cub, whose name he told Iggy was Simba. "Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!"

"Ohh, sorry." He replied with a sheepish grin and Simba gave Iggy a confused look when the little meerkat doubled over laughing. Timon found a vine and started lifting Pumbaa up to swing high above them.

**Hakuna Matata**

**What a wonderful phrase**

**Hakuna Matata **

**Ain't no passin' craze!**

Simba and Iggy suddenly got the feeling to join in.

**It means no worries **

**For the rest of your days!**

"Yeah, sing it kids!" Timon encouraged and then they all sang it together.

**It's our problem free**

**Philosophy!**

**Hakuna Matata!**

Timon decided that a tour of Simba's new home was what he needed so they took him to all their favorite spots.  
>"Welcome to our humble home." Timon announced pulling back a curtain of leaves to show off the waterfalls.<p>

"You live here?" Simba asked in awe and Iggy nodded.

"It's great! You'll love it!" Iggy started telling Simba about all the great spots and the cub grew excited. Timon grinned at the two excited, energetic kids and then looked at Pumbaa. _Now we got two kids!_ He relayed to the warthog who shrugged. 'The more the merrier.' He mouthed back and Timon nodded.

"We live wherever we want." Timon gestered all around.

"Yep!" Pumbaa added. "Home is where your rump rests."

"It's beautiful." Simba complemented and then they left the scene to walk further into the jungle. Pumbaa gave a loud belch after a few seconds and Iggy sniggered.

"I'm starved!" He announced and Iggy nodded.

"Me too!"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra!" Simba stated and Timon stopped dead in his tracks. He had forgotten about what the lion would eat…

"Eeahhugh. We're fresh out of zebra."

"Any antelelope?"

"Nah-ah."

"Hippo?"

"Look, kid ya gonna live with us you gotta learn to eat like us." Timon walked over to a log and grinned. "This looks like a good place to rustle up some grub." Pumbaa lifted the log with his tusks so Timon could get a good look. After he walked around under it he came back out with a grub.

"Eww. What's that?" Simba asked in disgust and Iggy snickered.

"It's a grub." He said and Timon rolled his eyes.

"What's it look like?" he asked before eating it and Simba grew more disgusted.

"Eww, gross!"

"Mmmm. Tastes like chicken!" Timon sucked on his fingers and Iggy snickered again. Pumbaa meanwhile found a large worm and in one slurp sucked it up.

"Slimy, yet satisfying!"

"These are rare delicacies." Timon explained as he examined a bug before biting it. "Mmm. Piquet, with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love 'em!" he said with a mouthful of bugs.

"I like them too. You'll get used to them. They taste good!" Iggy said and he grabbed a blue one that tried to get by and he crunched into it. Timon gathered a few of the grubs and creepy crawlies onto a large leaf.

"I'm telling ya kid, this is the great life. No rules no responsibiltes." Timon dug around and pulled out a bright blue bug. "Ooo, one of the little cream filled kind." He muttered distractedly and bit into it. "And best of all, no worries." then he held the leaf of bugs under Simba's nose. "Well, kid?"

"Oh, well." Simba sighed picking up a large slimy grub worm. "Hakuana Matata." Simba opened his jaws and swallowed the grub worm whole. After tasting a minute he suddenly he perked up. "Slimy, yet satisfying." He finally said and they cheered.

"That's it!" Timon shouted encouragingly. "Now dig in!" And they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope you enjoyed that. I love this song in the movie! I was singing it as i was writing! so read and review please!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I know it's been a really long time and I'm sorry! **

_**Pichooi: Yeah, I agree with you on that, it was a rushed chapter.**_

_**Pokemonsora01: I am so sorry for the long delay. I know I promised to get the next chap up soon. SO this is dedicated to YOU!**_

Chapter 9: Parenthood part 1

If Timon were able to look into the future on those days when Simba lived with them, he would have laughed and said that things wouldn't have been that bad. However, they were. Not only was Simba a handful, but Iggy was finally a happy energetic kid. And that meant more work for him and Pumbaa. Iggy and Simba were like brothers in the sense that both were always getting into something or another. They had many great times and tough ones too but when Timon and Pumbaa both looked back they wouldn't have changed a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tree Bouncing<strong>

When Timon woke up, he saw to his horror that both Iggy and Simba were gone. Frowning, he then prodded the sleeping warthog next to him. Pumbaa snorted loudly at the poking in his stomach and finally Timon shouted at him.

"Wake up, Pumbaa, the kids are gone!" Pumbaa jerked awake and blinked rapidly at the tiny meerkat.

"Wha-wha? What's going on Timon?"

"The kids are gone!" Timon shrieked and Pumbaa fully woke up. Looking over at where the boys were supposed to be, he saw indeed that their little nest was empty.

"Calm down, I'm sure they just went to play." Pumbaa said and Timon frowned.

"Not this early. Something's going on around here and I'm going to find them." Timon stomped off into the trees and with a sigh, Pumbaa followed. Screams of excitement met the duo's ears not far from where they were and they took off expecting the worst.

Rounding the corner they both came to a halt, looking about them until a peal of laugher made them look. Timon was now glaring up at a tree top his hands on his hips. Pumbaa was standing next to him, his expression torn between concern and amusement. What they were looking at were the kids. Iggy and Simba both were up in the tree hopping around on the branches much to Timon's horror. Simba could fall or Iggy could fall or both could at the same time. Pumbaa was concerned but unlike Timon he could control it better.

Iggy hopped onto Simba's back hollering like a wild animal. "This is fun!" He screeched as Simba soared about the branches. Simba agreed with him and then he leapt higher up the tree.

"Excuse me! Young lion get down from there! And you too, Iggy!" Timon snapped and then winced as Iggy flipped off Simba's back to swing about on a small vine. Luckily the little meerkat grabbed hold of it and swung wildly around hollering loudly and gaining loud rambunctious laughter from Simba.

"You guys look like ants down there!" Simba yelled to the duo below and Pumbaa only blinked.

"Ants? Where?"

"Never mind that." Timon groaned. "Tell them to get down from there." He frowned at his friend and the warthog shrugged at the meerkat's anger.

"Iggy, Simba please come down." Pumbaa called in a slight worried tone, but not very demanding as Timon wanted.

"Is that the best you can do? Please? Come on, Pumbaa show some backbone!" When Pumbaa looked at him funny, Timon nodded. "Like this. HEY, YOU TWO GET DOWN NOW! DON'T MAKE ME START COUNTING!" Timon yelled loudly hoping to get their attention that they were in trouble. Unfortunately it had the undesired effect. Simba took a wrong step on a branch and it started to crack under his weight. Timon however didn't see this and started to count.

"One," As he started, Simba's branch suddenly cracked and the cub fell towards the ground and Pumbaa gasped.

"Uh-oh."

"Two…" Pumbaa jumped up to cushion Simba's fall and both the warthog and the lion landed on Timon. "…Three…" Timon groaned out, lifting the hand that hadn't been squished by a warthog. Timon finally pulled himself out from under Pumbaa, glaring at his pal the entire time. As he popped his back and fixed whatever had popped out of place, he brushed himself off and suddenly looked up in time to hold his arms out.

Iggy had seen Simba fall and as he was watching in fear for his friend, the vine he was on suddenly snapped and he too spiraled down towards the ground. Luckily, Timon had looked up in time to catch him before he hit the ground. Iggy opened his blue eyes to see Timon looking at him sternly and the little meerkat's lower lip jutted out. Before Timon could reprimand him, Iggy hugged Timon's neck obviously very sorry and scared. Pumbaa looked at Timon and gave a small smile at the quivering meerkat. Simba was sitting quietly on Pumbaa, but they could both tell that he was just as shaken up from the long far.

"Sorry, Uncle Timon." Simba murmured first. "Sorry, Uncle Pumbaa."

"Yeah, we're sorry we didn't mean it." Iggy said just as quiet his voice slightly muffled by Timon's neck and Timon let out a sigh as Pumbaa smirked at him, knowing that Timon wasn't going to punish them.

"Alright, I ain't too mad, but just promise me no more tree climbing until you're older."

"Okay!" Both kids announced feeling much happier. Iggy hugged Timon and Timon hugged him back a smile on his face.

"Timon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Simba and I go play now?" Timon rolled his eyes and let Iggy down.

"Fine, but remember what I said-"

"No more, tree climbing!" The kids said at the same time. Pumbaa gave a laugh and Timon cracked a smile.

"Go on." He consented and they took off into the trees again. Timon watched them go and Pumbaa came up to them to watch as too as the kids ran over playing tag as they went.

"I never understand those two." Timon muttered and Pumbaa laughed.

"They're just kids, Timon."

"Yeah, you're right buddy. C'mon let's go find something to eat." The duo walked off then leaving the kids to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Brotherly talk<strong>

One night as Iggy settled down to sleep he noticed that Simba was still up. The little golden furred cub sat looking up at the moon and Iggy hear him sniff. The little meerkat rolled out of his nest and padded over softly to see his new friend. Simba heard Iggy coming and wiped his paw across his eyes quickly, but Iggy had seen.

"What's wrong, Simba? Can't you sleep?" He sat next to the lion cub, near the edge of the cliff and Simba sighed.

"Na, I just….I just…"

"Do you miss your parents?"

"Yeah. Well my mom anyways. My dad…he…" Simba struggled with the word and Iggy helped him out.

"He's gone." Iggy answered and Simba nodded with a slight sniff, but he was thankful that Iggy had helped him.

"Um, well both my parents are…gone too." Simba looked up at Iggy then, surprise on his face.

"Really? I thought you always lived with Timon and Pumbaa."

"No…my parents were killed and I ran away from my colony after their killer came for me. I ran into Timon and Pumbaa and they took me in."

"Oh, so…Is Timon like your dad?" Iggy shrugged dangling his feet over the ledge. He was a little uncomfortable about the question. The fact was he never had to think about that before.

"I dunno. More like my big brother. I like him as a big brother." Iggy swung his feet back and forth and leaned back a little. Simba sensed Iggy's discomfort and gave him a small hug.

"You're like the little brother I never had Iggy." He said and Iggy grinned giving Simba a hug back.

"Really?"

"Yep. We can be a family."

"Okay, I've always wanted a big brother." Simba smiled at being called a big brother and it was the first real smile that he'd had in a long time.

"Hey, what are you kids doing up?" Timon asked coming over to where they were. "It's time for bed."

"Simba couldn't sleep, so we were just talking." Iggy informed him and Timon smiled a little.

"Well, let's try and sleep now huh?" They nodded and Simba padded over to the nest. He got in and closed his eyes trying to will himself to sleep. Timon made sure that both were in their beds before smiling again.

"Go to sleep. And no more walking about."

"Timon?" The meerkat turned to look at Iggy who was hanging out of his nest a little.

"Yes?"

"Can Simba and I talk some more. I promise to go straight to sleep." Timon rolled his eyes.

"Please?" Simba added and Timon saw that the little lion really needed to get something off his chest.

"Fine, but you go straight to sleep."

"Goodnight!" They called to him as he wandered back over to where he and Pumbaa slept. Pumbaa opened an eye to see Timon came back over to him.

"What were they doing?" he asked and Timon sighed.

"Simba couldn't sleep, so now they are talking." Pumbaa smiled.

"That's nice. They'll get closer that way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right buddy. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight, Timon."

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepless Nights<strong>

Timon snored loudly and muttered in his sleep, unknowingly being watched by two pairs of anxious eyes. Simba looked at Iggy and the meerkat nodded. Simba gulped and cleared his throat.

"Timon?" Nothing.

"Timon?" He called again and again Timon didn't move.

"Timon!" Iggy called and the older meerkat moaned.

"Wha?"

"We gotta go." Simba whined and Timon rolled over half asleep and confused.

"Go? Go where?" Iggy hopped up and down.

"You know. Go." Simba urged and Timon didn't register at first.

"Gotta go bad!" Iggy hopped again and Timon finally woke up long enough to realize what was going on and he bolted upright.

"Oh, go!" He hopped off of Pumbaa and he ushered the kids across the log to go where nature calls.

"Let's go! When ya gotta go you gotta go!" he murmured shooing the boys ahead of him. Unfortunately that was the start of a many sleepless nights.

_Hours later…_

Iggy inched closer to the sleeping animals and finally got brave. "Timon?" he asked and the meerkat prodded Pumbaa.

"This one is yours. I had the last one." Pumbaa yawned and looked at Iggy.

"What's the matter you have to go?"

"No, I'm thirsty."

"Me too." Simba piped up and Timon groaned.

"Go to sleep!"

"But I can't when I'm thirsty." Iggy murmured.

"C'mon boys, I get you drinks." Pumbaa said softly and they followed.

"You do know this means they will be up two hours from now, don't you?" Timon called out and Pumbaa sighed. Yes, he did know but he really didn't mind it.

_Two hours later…._

Timon dragged his feet along the ground as he trailed after Simba and Iggy. He was getting hardly any sleep with these two.

"You know I'm gonna get old walking across this thing." Timon muttered but neither one heard him. Timon ended up carrying Iggy back. He had fallen asleep already. Simba yawned and lay back down in his nest before turning to Timon.

"Timon?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we are annoying?" Timon looked up from Iggy to see the worry in Simba's face.

"No, of course not." Timon said as he went back to tucking Iggy in. "You're both good kids. Now go to sleep." He patted Iggy's head and Simba's before walking back to bed.

"Goodnight Timon." Simba called softly.

"Night, Simba." Timon answered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Fishing out Timon<strong>

Simba and Iggy raced towards the water and stopped right at the edge. Simba stuck a paw in and gave a shiver.

"Wanna get in?"

"Yeah!" Iggy said and then looked around.

"Then let's go!" Iggy grinned and they both ran and jumped into the water. When they surfaced they both gave laughs and shivered a little.

"It's cold!" Iggy hollered and Simba grinned before splashing him with water. Iggy sputtered and splashed him back. After a while they decided to just float around.

"Hey, wanna do something cool?" Simba asked and Iggy nodded.

"Okay!"

_Elsewhere..._

Timon glared about his eyes wide as he searched the ground. He just knew that Simba was around somewhere ready to pounce upon him again. Simba had scared him once before running off to find Iggy and Timon was a nervous wreck. Jumping down from the tree branch he instantly went in search of Pumbaa.

The warthog was lounging in the hot tub and looked up as Timon stomped towards him. He took in the meerkat's angry expression and his ruffled fur and knew that Simba had done something again.

"Hello, Timon." He said in greeting and the meerkat glared.

"Have you seen Simba?"

"Not since this morning."

"Argh! That lion has scared me for the last time!"

"Timon, he was just playing."

"I don't care." Timon said childishly and folded his arms against his chest. "He still shouldn't have done it." Pumbaa sighed and came out of the hot tub.

"C'mon Timon, let's go talk to him." Pumbaa said and he and Timon wandered into the bushes.

Meanwhile, Simba had taken Iggy to where a different river was. This one had a fast current and it was one that Timon and Pumbaa usually didn't go near. According to Simba, it was the perfect place to swim without being found. It was their hideaway.

"Look at me, Iggy!" Simba called and the little meerkat looked up to see Simba lying on his back, floating in the water. He was carried down the water a little bit before sitting up and fighting the current back towards Iggy.

"Come on, let's float!"

"Okay!" Iggy smiled and hopped onto Simba, and then the two of them floated down the river, neither seeing the waterfall further down.

...OoO...

Timon frowned at the swimming hole with a slight agitated expression. Simba and Iggy usually go here to swimming and Pumbaa had told him that Simba asked if they could go swim earlier. So where were they? Timon looked over his shoulder to see Pumbaa come out of the bushes and he narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you said they went swimming?" Timon asked and Pumbaa didn't catch Timon's tone of voice.

"They did. Simba said they were."

"Then. Where. Are. They?" Timon said through gritted teeth throwing an arm out, gesturing towards the still water.

"Errr, we'll…they were there….supposed to be…"Pumbaa trailed off as Timon started to tap his foot. "Okay, so where are they?" He said in a low voice.

"I don't know. But we better go find them." Timon stomped off followed by Pumbaa. Pumbaa sighed and followed him.

Pumbaa found them first and watched in slight amusement as they were floating down the water. A noise caught his attention then and he saw with wide eyes that the kids were headed right for the waterfall! Panicking he ran as fast as he could to go and find a way to catch them. Finding a branch that hung over the water that went down the fall, Pumbaa went across ready to catch them when they fell.

...OoO...

Timon meanwhile had also spotted the kids and the waterfall and as quick as he could he leapt into the water. The kids hadn't noticed him nor did they hear Timon calling out.

"Hang on, kids! I'll save you!" He called but they didn't hear him. Pumbaa reached out and grabbed the back of Simba and Iggy as they were about to continue over the waterfall. However Timon wasn't so luck and they all watched as he fell screaming down into the water below.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Simba asked lowly and Iggy nodded rapidly.

"I think so." Pumbaa hauled them back up and they all scrambled across the branch back to safety.

"Let's go find, Timon." The warthog said and the two kids followed him down towards the end of the waterfall. The trio found him lying face down into the water.

"I think we'll have to fish him out." Iggy said and Pumbaa nodded.

"Yep."

"He's not going to be happy when he gets out of there." Simba said then he and Iggy exchanged looks.

"Bye!" They chorused and took off running as Pumbaa got a hold of Timon and pulled him up from the water. Timon spit water out and saw the back of Iggy disappear into the trees after Simba.

"YOU KIDS GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Language<strong>

Timon was lounging on a hammock glad to be having a day off from watching wild kids. Actually they were being pretty quiet which worried Timon a little. That's when he heard the whispering. Opening an eye, Timon looked over to see Iggy and Simba murmuring lowly and quickly. Sitting up fully now he tried to hear what they were saying but to no avail. The meerkat narrowed his eyes as Iggy and Simba looked at him once before talking lowly again.

Determined to figure out why and what they were whispering about, Timon slid out of the hammock and walked slowly towards the two whisperers. Simba and Iggy had their backs to Timon and didn't see him come up behind them.

"Zigga zigga." Iggy murmured and Timon arched an eyebrow. What? Thinking he heard wrong, he leaned down towards the kids.

"Meega Meega, Iggy." Simba answered and Timon blinked in confusion. Eh?

"Err, Waka waka…" Iggy spotted Timon and gave him a sheepish grin. Simba gave a similar smile to Timon.

"All right, what's going on?"

"Nothing." They said at the same time, sniggering afterwards.

"Uh-huh, yeah right." They looked at Timon until the older meerkat rolled his eyes before stomping off. Once he was out of ear shot they started in again. Pumbaa came out of the bushes humming something as he carried lunch into the clearing.

"Quista Quista boys!" Pumbaa called and Timon whirled around in shock to see that Simba and Iggy responded to what the warthog had said.

"Wait a minute, hold on! You can understand them?"

"Of course, Timon, they taught me."

"They…taught you?" Timon gaped and Pumbaa nodded proudly.

"Yup!"

"Well, why didn't they teach me?" He demanded and Pumbaa shrugged.

"Maybe you should ask them."

"Fine, I will!" he stomped over to where the two kids were eating and both looked up at Timon when he appeared at their side seething angrily.

"Hi, Timon!" Iggy beamed at him, not seeing the annoyed look on Timon's face.

"Hiya!" Simba added turning around to look at Timon. He took one look at Timon's face and his smile faltered. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not at all." He said all syrupy sweet and the boys looked at each other. "It's just…_why did you teach Pumbaa your secret language but not me!_" He spat out in one swift sentence and the two boys just blinked.

"Well gee, Timon." Iggy said slowly at the steadily calming down meerkat. "You never asked." Timon slapped a hand to his face and Iggy and Simba exchanged looks. Timon started to get red in the face then and they panicked.

"Uh, hey Pumbaa, Iggy and I are going to go play." Simba and Iggy jumped up and ran off before Timon could explode.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Review! I'll try, try to have the next part out soon! I won't make promises thought!~~PWT<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry this has been forever since I last updated! But here it is! I WILL try to hurry the next chap for you guys! Thanks to all my supporters! You are all amazing!**

Chapter 10: Parenthood part 2

**Nightmares **

_Run away and never return…._

_What would your mother think…_

_Nooo!_

_It's all your fault…._

Simba jerked awake, tears rolling down his face. Wiping them with a paw, he looked over to see Iggy's bed was empty. He spotted the little meerkat, sitting on the same ledge he had his first night with him, Timon and Pumbaa.

"Iggy?" He asked padding softly over to sit near him. Iggy moved his feet back and forth, but didn't answer. Simba tried again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said sadly and Simba saw the little meerkat had tear streaks down his cheeks.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Iggy nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Iggy, turned away from the brightly lit moon and walked back to the nest. Simba frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked catching up to Iggy's side.

"Nevermind." Iggy, climbed back into his nest and turned away.

"Iggy." Simba then sighed and went to the other side to look him in the face. "What's up?"

"You don't care about me anymore." The meerkat stated folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Simba was appalled. "What are you talking about, Iggs?"

"You're getting older. You don't care about me anymore. I'll still be smaller and younger than you, when you grow up." Simba's face fell slightly at Iggy's monotone.

"I'm sorry, if I've been hurting you're feelings. I really am sorry." Simba nudged Iggy's side. "But that doesn't mean I don't care. Iggy please tell me what's wrong." The little meerkat turned to face him then.

"…Marko." He whispered and Simba felt a chill go down his spine. Ever since, Iggy had told him the whole story Simba couldn't help but relate to Iggy's situation. He was constantly bombarded with painful memories and Simba could match the meerkat's feelings.

"It's okay, Iggy. He's gone remember?" Simba said and the little meerkat nodded slowly.

"I know…I'm just…." He trailed off slightly embarrassed.

"Scared?" Simba supplied and the meerkat nodded.

"Y-yeah."

"Don't be. I'll protect you." Iggy grinned as Simba nuzzled his side.

"You mean it?"

"Definitely."

"Why are you awake?" Iggy asked curiously and Simba shifted. "Did you have a nightmare too?" Simba nodded sheepishly.

"I think I'm okay, now though." Iggy nodded at Simba. "I'm going to try and go back to sleep." He got back into his nest and tried to shut his eyes.

"Simba?" Iggy said after a few minutes and the lion opened an eye.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I can't sleep." Iggy admitted and Simba nodded.

"Me neither." Both had the same idea and wandered both wandered over to the sleeping meerkat and warthog. Pumbaa and Timon both were snoring lightly.

"Timon?" Simba whispered loudly no one moved.

"T-Timon?" Iggy asked tentatively and finally got a reaction.

"AAH!" Timon snapped awake, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Seething he turned, patience starting to wear thin. Timon looked up at Simba and Iggy in slight annoyance and asked angrily, "What have you got against the concept of a good night's sleep, huh?" Both looked at the ground and Timon's expression softened a bit.

"Actually, I, uh... I had a bad dream," Simba replied in a small voice and he nudged Iggy who wasn't meeting Timon's eyes. "So did Iggy." Simba supplied seeing that the small meerkat wasn't going to answer. Iggy found his toes suddenly interesting and didn't look anywhere else.

"Oh. Well, uh..." Timon began feeling bad for snapping at them and he elbowed Pumbaa in the ribs.

"Uhh! It wasn't me," Pumbaa mumbled, blinking sleepily.

"Junior one and two had a bad dream." Timon informed Pumbaa and the warthog took in both of the kids' sad expressions and made one himself.

"Aww...Why don't you sleep over here with us?" Pumbaa suggested smiling and Simba beamed.

"Really?"

Timon patted Pumbaa's side gesturing them over and saying, "Mi Pumbaa, su Pumbaa." Iggy looked up now and both kids looked at one another. Simba beamed wider and Iggy smiled back.

"All right!" Simba said, bounding over to the group with Iggy close behind. Simba, Timon, and Iggy curled up on top of Pumbaa and settled down to sleep.

"Nighty night." Iggy stated happily as Timon tucked an arm around him. Both were lying next to Simba's warm belly.

"Goodnight," Simba whispered.

"Sleep tight," Timon replied.

"Dream of bed bugs tonight!" Pumbaa said brightly before falling asleep immediately and letting out a long snore. The rest laughed quietly and then started to drift off. Timon woke when Simba's paw landed on him lightly and opened both eyes in alarm. But then he relaxed, pulling the lion paw closer like a blanket and Iggy smiled with his eyes closed.

"Timon?" Iggy whispered and the meerkat looked down.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Timon sighed and ruffled Iggy's head.

"Me too, Iggs." Iggy hugged Timon and the older meerkat smiled patted Iggy's back before falling asleep.

Snail Slurping Contest

Morning rose slowly and the sun started to come over the high jungle treetops and a young lion yawned as he stretched out careful not to wake the animals sleeping near him. Simba was a teen now almost a full adult with the beginning of a long mane starting to grow. Iggy was still the same, just a year older since his birthday was a month ago. That was the difference with meerkats and lions. They aged differently and Iggy was now eleven whereas Simba was thirteen.

"Whoa! Watch where you aim that morning breath. That should come with a warning label. Whoo, what a wake-up call!" A slightly teasing voice called waving a hand at Simba's muzzle. Iggy opened an eye to look at them as he yawned a bit.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog. What's the matter, pops?" Simba asked in a patronizing voice a smug grin on his face. "Had a little too much Hakuna Matata?"

"Pops." Iggy sniggered and Timon shoved him playfully.

"Ooh. Sonny boy, I _invented_ Hakuna Matata," Timon said smugly and Iggy grinned.

"Oh, yeah? Well, _I_ perfected it." Simba retorted and by this time Iggy was sitting up to watch the banter.

Timon was not about to let any of this go so he replied, "Sure you did, sure you did. Pumbaa, who holds the record for the world's longest bug belch?" Pumbaa woke up and yawned making his belly jiggle and Iggy almost fell off him.

"Uh, that would be Simba." He said in another yawn and Timon looked surprised.

"All righty then. Who's the champion at slug swallowing?"

"Simba again," Pumbaa replied. Timon sat up now trying to think of another contest.

"Cricket crunching?"

"Simba."

"Grub gulping?"

"Simba."

"Maggot munching?"

"Still Simba." Timon was starting to sweat and very desperate to find something that Simba hadn't beat him at. Iggy was starting to worry that Timon was going to combust as the older meerkat's eyes bugged out.

"Snail slurping?" Timon shouted and Pumbaa looked puzzled.

"Oh, uh, nobody. We never had a snail-eating contest before." He told then and Timon beamed.

"I challenge you to a snail slurping contest!" Timon declared pointing out at Simba. Simba grinned lazily and winked at Iggy.

"Whatever you say, Pops." Simba murmured and Iggy laughed.

An hour later they were setup for the contest. Simba sat at one end of the table and Timon sat at the other, both grinning smugly. Pumbaa and Iggy stayed back in case things got out of hand and sat to watch and Iggy sat on Pumbaa's back to see better. Beside the contesters was a large pile of snails and Iggy looked up the pile and then at Pumbaa.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Iggy murmured and Pumbaa nodded.

"I don't think so either."

"Do you think we should tell them this is a bad idea?"

"You know them, Iggy, they don't listen." The little meerkat nodded. He did know.

Timon and Simba narrowed their eyes at each other and then both started the contest. Pumbaa was biting his hooves nervously and Iggy was watching them with wide eyes both looking from one end of the table to the other. Simba started by slurping a snail right out of its shell and then leering at Timon with a smug look. Timon dramatically slurped down a snail of his own before crossing his arms defiantly and beaming at the young lion.

Next, Simba raised a paw with four snails in between each claw and slurped them down one after another without a pause. Timon stared at him in amazement just a minute before trying to slurp down four snails of his own with a crazed smile on his face and Iggy blinked at them both.

"Timon looks scary." Iggy murmured and he didn't have to wait for answer from Pumbaa. The warthog thought Timon looked scary too and was hiding in the bushes unable to look.

After several more minutes and slurps, the contest was at an end and both contenders were lying on the table top stuffed and tired. One snail apiece was left and Timon and Simba hadn't moved yet. Finally Simba reached across the table and grasped the snail on his side, pulling it over slowly. With a shudder of slight disgust Simba groaned and slurped down the last snail, belching loudly afterwards.

He beamed at Timon who was watching him with a smug grin. Timon grimaced and grabbed his pulling it over to his overly large gut. Shaking he lifted it up and stared at it. He thought he saw Pumbaa's head appear on the snail.

"Iggy and I told you this wasn't such a good idea." The snail-Pumbaa said and Timon gagged. Feeling overstuffed and on the verge of vomiting, Timon tossed the snail into the air and fell back. He hit the ground as the snail hit the table and let out a groan of defeat. Simba winked at Iggy, before swaggering off into the trees and Iggy shook his head before going over to Timon.

"Are you okay?" Iggy asked worry on his face and Timon patted Iggy's cheek halfheartedly.

"I'm okay, Iggster." Timon then got a green glow on his face. "On second thought." The bloated meerkat ran into the bushes and tossed out the contents of his stomach.

Brothers

Timon whistled as he strode through the jungle happy as he could be. He was walking along when he heard a loud huff from the bushes ahead. Curious, Timon walked over and peered into the bushes. He was met with an odd sight.

Iggy was attempting to jump up on a vine that was dangling from a tree branch overhead. But every time he tried it moved. Timon's eyes wondered up and he spotted the culprit. Simba grinned lazily at the little meerkat below.

"Jump, Iggy, jump!" Simba taunted the teenager's laughter echoing as Iggy fell again.

"Hold it still, that's not fair!" Iggy retorted and he jumped up again. Simba laughed as the little meerkat slammed into the tree as he missed the vine. Simba yawned then.

"I'm getting tired of this game." Iggy looked up at the tree. "See ya later, Iggy." Once Simba was gone, Iggy sighed.

"Hey, Iggy." Timon walked into the clearing and sat down next to the little meerkat. "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing." Iggy stated and then he looked up at Timon. "Timon, when will I get bigger?" Timon chuckled and tucked an arm around the smaller meerkat.

"What's the hurry? Enjoy being a kid."

"But I can't play with Simba. He's bigger than me and I can't keep up." Timon smiled sadly.

"Ah, come on. I'm sure that-"

"I can't." Iggy said unhappily and Timon rubbed his neck.

"You know, you can always spend the day with me."

"Really?" Iggy seemed delighted and Timon beamed back.

"Whaddya say?"

"Okay!"

For the rest of the day, Iggy and Timon spent time together doing whatever they wanted and later that night Iggy was much happier.

"Timon?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about your mother?" Timon stiffened and looked down at Iggy the little meerkat's blue eyes were watching him.

"Err, do you?"

"Yeah…I keep thinking about her a lot. I miss her."

"I, miss mine too." Timon said rather reluctantly. "Sometimes." He added quickly. "She was always nagging me and trying to run my life."

"Oh. Isn't that what mother's are supposed to do?" Iggy asked and Timon blinked.

"I suppose…"

"Timon, will you play with me again tomorrow?" Iggy yawned and rolled over to his side. Timon smiled.

"Sure."

"You and Simba are my best…brothers." Timon looked down in shock and saw that Iggy was already fast asleep.

"Thanks…little brother." Timon grinned and pulled Iggy closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I'll try and update really soon!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed that last chap! You gave me inspiration to write this one! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Life is Good

Simba was an adult now and though Iggy missed having their adventures he wasn't as lonely as he had first imagined. Simba still talked with him and more than often all of them (Pumbaa and Timon included) would spend time together such as when they would bounce on the vines or when Simba was swing them all back and forth high above the ground.

To Iggy life couldn't be better and Timon made sure that the little meerkat was never in doubt again. He and Iggy grew closer and Timon began to really enjoy the prospect of being Iggy's big brother and he took the roll very seriously. Pumbaa and Iggy had fun too and the warthog never missed being alone. Life for everyone was at its best. But sometimes, things don't last.

At the moment Iggy, Simba, and Pumbaa were hanging out in the hot tub letting the bubbles go around them. Pumbaa was telling his audience why certain bugs had certain names and Iggy was more than happy to learn.

"So, you see, that's why they call it dung beetle." Pumbaa concluded.

"Ew. You don't say." Simba remarked and Iggy snickered. Simba splashed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Iggy laughed again and he splashed Simba back.

"They are still so tasty though." Simba told Pumbaa who nodded.

"Oh, yeah, and they are my favorite, too." It was then that Iggy spotted Timon. The meerkat had come to join them and he was wrapped in a leaf for a towel.

"Hi, Timon!" Iggy called and Timon grinned. "Are you coming in?"

"Yep, so make room." Iggy moved over so that Timon could get in beside him and Pumbaa. Timon tested the water with a foot first and gave a small shiver at the heat.

"Ohh, Ah. Ahh" Finally he slid in and he tucked an arm around Iggy as he leaned back. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"Yep. After a long day of doing nothing it's good to kick back." Iggy grinned at Pumbaa's words and shut his eyes as he relaxed.

"Four pals and no worries. What more could you want?" Simba added and Iggy floated on his back, slipping away from Timon.

"Food." Iggy stated and Simba snorted.

"You just ate."

"I'm hungry again." Simba laughed and made a wave in the water, knocking Iggy over. The little meerkat came up and sputtered, grinning at Simba as he floated on his belly.

"How can you be hungry again?" Simba chuckled and Iggy shrugged.

"I dunno. I just am." Timon snickered and pulled Iggy's foot, pulling until the meerkat was back beside him. Iggy laughed as Timon turned him around.

"You know I had a feeling you'd say that. I left something for you on the table." Iggy grinned widely, making everyone snicker. Iggy stuck his tongue out at Simba.

"You don't get any." He teased and Simba rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh no, I guess I'll starve." He said dramatically and laughing Iggy climbed out of the water.

"See ya later." The little meerkat sprinted off and Timon grinned before settling back down in the water.

"Ahh." All of them sighed contentedly and for a moment they floated enjoying the silence. Pumbaa yawned after a few minutes and stretched out a bit. Timon frowned slightly when he couldn't help but yawn too.

"I'm bushed. Think I'll turn in for the night." Pumbaa commented and the climbed out of the water. Once he got out of the water…the bubbles instantly stopped. Both Timon and Simba turned their heads simultaneously in Pumbaa's direction before realization hit them both and they turned towards the water and then at one another in shock.

"I'm out!" Timon cried and he leapt out of the water.

"Right behind you!" Simba answered and he and Timon ran behind Pumbaa. They met up with him near Iggy and Timon pulled Iggy as they passed. Together they tackled Pumbaa and startled to wrestle a bit on the ground.

"Ah, you're killing me!" Pumbaa cried as Simba gave him a noogie.

"What happened?" Iggy asked and they burst into laughter leaving Iggy slightly confused. "No, really." Timon shook his head.

"Nothing, kiddo." He ruffled Iggy's hair and Iggy shook his head at the silly animals.

"Timon? Can we go and look at the sky for a bit? I'm not tired yet." Timon shrugged and looked at the others.

"Well?"

"Sure." Simba stated and then everyone looked Pumbaa.

"Okay!" Iggy grinned and they went out to a high spot, their favorite place to hang out at night and each one flopped onto their backs. Iggy was between Timon and Simba and was across from Pumbaa as they lay in their usual spots in the circle. It was quiet until Iggy burped.

"Good one." Simba commented and then grinned. "But this one is better." He belched loudly and it echoed. Iggy laughed and Timon grinned.

"Whoa! Nice one, Simba."

"Thanks. Man I'm stuffed. Are you Iggy?" Simba smirked as he glanced at the little meerkat. Iggy grinned delightedly back at him.

"Yes!" Iggy laughed and Timon chuckled.

"Me too. I ate like a pig!" Pumbaa stated and everyone had to hold in laughter.

"Pumbaa…you are a pig." Iggy laughed at Simba's response and rolled in the grass.

"Oh. Right." Pumbaa murmured and after a while they all sighed looking up at the sky each one in their own thoughts.

"Timon?" Pumbaa asked after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are up there?"

"Pumbaa, I don't wonder, I know."

"Oh? What are they?"

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that, eh….got stuck in that big blue-ish black thing."

"Oh, gee. I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Pumbaa, with you, everything's gas." Iggy sniggered and Timon rolled his eyes.

"What do you think they are then?" Iggy bit his lip in thought.

"Hm… maybe its ghosts!" Timon snickered and Iggy grinned before looking at Simba.

"Simba! What do you think they are?"

"Well….I don't know." He trailed off and Iggy frowned.

"We told you ours!"

"Oh, come on. Give, give, give, give." Pumbaa pleaded.

"Come on!" Timon whined.

"Please?" Iggy and Pumbaa both pleaded. Simba sighed.

"Well…Somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us."

"Really?" Pumbaa asked and Iggy looked at the sky again, wondering if Simba's dad told him that.

"You mean a buncha royal dead guys are watchin' us?" Timon repeated and then he fell into fits of laughter with Pumbaa adding to it. "Pfft! Who told ya something like that?" Iggy started to laugh too unable to keep it back and he and Timon rolled in the grass.

"Yeah, yeah." Simba murmured and Iggy didn't catch his tone at first.

"What mook made that up?" Timon snickered.

"Yeah, pretty dumb, huh?" Simba muttered.

"Aw, you're killing me, Simba." Timon clutched at his sides and Iggy sat up sensing Simba's discomfort.

"Yeah." Suddenly once the laughter had died; Simba rolled away and stood up leaving them alone.

"Was it something I said?" Timon asked and everyone shrugged.

**Later on…**

"Timon, it's your turn to say good night." Pumbaa murmured once they got to their nest and were starting to settle down.

"Good night." Timon said and pulled Iggy closer.

"Nighty night!" Iggy hollered and Timon snickered.

"Sleep tight." Simba added and he moved his paw to cover the meerkats like a blanket.

"Dream of bedbugs tonight." Pumbaa added too and then his head fell back in a loud snore. With an arm, Simba turned with his eyes closed and made it so he squished Pumbaa's mouth shut and the snoring was less loud. Simba's paw slipped off once and Iggy and Timon both shivered. Timon found the paw with his eyes closed and pulled it back over them and Iggy moved closer to keep warm. And they went to sleep not one thinking about what was said earlier.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Simba was off lounging somewhere leaving Timon, Pumbaa and Iggy to walk about in their home alone. They were on their way back from swing in the vines were headed down the path singing a lively tune and Iggy was grinning at them.<p>

"_A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_." Pumbaa chanted and then Timon chimed in.

"_In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight! In the jungle, the mighty jungle."_ As Timon sang, he twirled Iggy around and no one of them saw the blue beetle land on the path in front of Pumbaa. The warthog left to follow it and the other two animals continued on. "The lion sleeps to…I can't hear ya buddy back me up! A-wiiiiiii-iiii-iiii-iiiii! A-Pumbaa-bum-baa-weh! Eh, Pumbaa? Pumbaa?" Timon stopped singing and frowned and Iggy glanced around.

"Where'd he go?" Iggy asked and Timon shrugged.

"I don't know." Suddenly the sounds of Pumbaa screaming caught the air and they both whipped their heads in his direction. "Pumbaa?" Timon called in confusion and then they heard a loud roar. "Pumbaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to do better, honest!**

**Guest: Thanks! Hope you like this one!**

**JohnDeereGreen: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like it!**

**AngeliqueRox: Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

**And thanks to all who had favored and followed this story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Meet Nala<p>

"Pumbaa!" Iggy cried and he ran to catch up to Timon who was sprinting through the jungle.

They found their poor friend stuck under the root of a tree and they quickly ran over.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa! Hey, what's going on?" Timon asked as Pumbaa pawed the ground helplessly, struggling to be free but he was stuck tight.

"She's gonna eat me!" Pumbaa screamed loudly blowing Iggy back a bit. When the little meerkat got up he ran over to Timon and they looked at Pumbaa.

"Huh?" Timon asked in confusion and nervousness, and he climbed up to get a view of what was coming. Iggy gasped as he saw a large lioness headed straight for them!

"Whoa!" Timon jumped down to try and push Pumbaa free and Iggy joined him.

"Jeez, why do I always have to save your…Ahhhh!" Timon screamed his sentence lost as he pulled Iggy against him tightly protecting him and he pressed against Pumbaa as the lioness pounced. Luckily a large blur leapt over the root and tackled the lioness in time. Iggy cheered Simba as he fought the lioness and they rolled a bit on the ground, biting and clawing. Timon climbed up on the root, bringing Iggy with him and he patted the stuck warthog reassuringly.

"Don't worry, buddy. We're here for ya. Everything's going to be okay." He assured and Pumbaa struggled to look behind him as he attempted to get free. Iggy bounced up and down excitedly as the fighting continued.

"Go, Simba, go!" he hollered and Timon pulled him back before he could fall off the root with excitement.

"Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular! The jugular!" Timon shrieked at Simba while keeping an arm around Iggy to keep him from leaning too far.

"See I told you he'd come in handy." Timon whispered to Pumbaa and Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Actually it was Pumbaa that suggested we keep him first." Timon didn't hear him though and Iggy gasped as Simba was flipping onto his back the lioness growling above him, her teeth inches from his neck. Simba stiffened beneath the lightly tan lioness with the stunning blue eyes and a memory came to him.

"Nala?" he choked out in confusion and the lioness backed away startled. "Is it really you?" Simba continued getting to his feet and Iggy and Timon looked at Simba like he had lost his mind.

"Who are you?" The lioness asked suspiciously eyeing Simba.

"It's me. Simba." Simba told her, not caring that she seemed to be wary of him as he stepped forward.

"Simba?" The lioness said and Iggy saw her eyes light up in delight as did Simba's.

"Whoa!" They cried at the same time and both rushed forward to nuzzle each other affectionately. Timon made a noise beside Iggy and he tore his gaze from the friends to see the older meerkat looking flabbergasted at the pair, his mouth agape.

"What are you doing here?" Simba asked and Iggy turned back to watch.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?" The lioness countered excitedly and Timon grabbed Iggy.

"C'mon! I want to know what's going on." Timon and Iggy got in between the two lions and Iggy clapped his hands over his ears as Timon shouted.

"HEY! What's going on here?" he shouted over the lions' reunion and both paused.

"Timon, Iggy, this is Nala. She's my best friend!" Simba exclaimed and Timon's jaw dropped.

"Friend?" He asked rather skeptically and Iggy smiled at the lioness.

"Hi." He said sheepishly, moving one foot in the dirt. Nala smiled at him.

"Hello." She greeted and Iggy blushed before looking at Simba.

"She's pretty." Iggy whispered and Simba blushed at bit as Nala giggled at his expression.

"Ahem, err, hey Pumbaa come over here." Simba called distractedly and the warthog managed to free himself from the root.

"Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala." Simba introduced and Pumbaa came over good-naturedly.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance." He told her and Nala nodded.

"The pleasure's all mine." She said politely.

"Nice to meet….Whoa, whoa whoa!" Timon stopped himself to ask questions. "Time out. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's...okay with this? DID I _MISS _SOMETHING?" Timon howled and Iggy looked at Timon like he was crazy as the older meerkat's chest heaved from the loud explosive yell.

"Relax, Timon," Simba said, trying to calm the loud meerkat.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been _here_ all this time! And your mother...what will _she_ think?" Nala asked, making Simba focus back on her. Iggy looked at Simba and noticed he looked torn between several emotions at once. In fact, Simba's mind was whirling.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." He said finally trying to cover up his emotions with a flat tone.

"Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead," Nala replied, arching an eyebrow at Simba's reluctance. Iggy really wanted to know what was going on.

"They do?" Simba questioned in a slight disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede," Nala said quietly. Iggy cocked his head to one side, very confused.

"He did? Well...What else did he tell you?" Simba asked warily.

"What else matters? You're alive. And that means... you're the _king."_ Simba almost flinched and Iggy's eyes were bugging out.

"_King?_ Pbbb. Lady, have you got _your_ lions crossed." Timon declared and Iggy looked at Simba. The lion was neither admitting it nor denying it.

"King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet," Pumbaa said, kneeling down and kissing Simba's feet. Iggy suddenly realized that perhaps it was true. Did that mean that Simba had been a runaway prince?

"Stop it," Simba ordered, looking very embarrassed and rather irritated.

"It's not 'gravel.' It's 'grovel.' And don't- he's not the king." Timon paused before looking at Simba as he asked, "_Are_ ya?"

"No," Simba said firmly, but Iggy wasn't buying it.

"Simba?" Nala questioned, looking slightly put out.

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago," Simba trailed off, looking away.

"Let me get this straight. You're the _king?_ And you never _told_ us?" Timon questioned in shock. "Did you know?" he asked Iggy and the little meerkat jumped at being addressed. He shook his head quickly in a 'no'.

"Look, I'm still the same guy," Simba said, trying to get that point across. He hadn't changed in the last few minutes.

"But with power!" Timon exclaimed and Iggy touched Nala. She looked down and he waved her closer.

"Do you guys want to talk alone?" he asked politely in a whisper and she nodded. "Just tell them then." She smiled.

"Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked bended down to Timon's level.

"Hey," Timon said, poking Pumbaa as he spoke, "Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?"

"Hmm. Maybe you'd better go," Simba said with a small nervous smile.

"Okay, see ya around, Simba. Goodbye Nala." Again, Nala giggled at his innocent ways and Iggy took a hold of Timon's arm.

"Come on, Timon! They want to be alone!" He tugged.

"It starts! You think you know a guy!" Timon muttered aloud and allowed Iggy to pull him through the bushes. Pumbaa followed with a long sigh.

"This stinks." Timon muttered from in the bushes, where he and Iggy and Pumbaa were hidden. He had demanded that they keep an eye on Nala and Simba. Iggy didn't see a reason too. There was a mutual like there and an old friendship needed to be rekindled.

"Oh, sorry." Pumbaa apologized and Timon rolled his eyes as Iggy snickered, rolling on the ground behind them.

"_Not you,_ **them!** Him. Her. Alone…"

"What's wrong with that?" Pumbaa asked.

"Yeah, Timon, what's so bad?" Iggy stopped laughing and sat up.

"It's a disaster, fellas, a disaster…" Timon muttered and Pumbaa and Iggy exchanged confused looks.

"You mean because they've finally found each other like two soul mates joined across the years by the bonds of true love?" Pumbaa said, watching the couple and then looking back at Timon. Iggy scratched his head.

"I think it's nice that he's with his friend again." Timon pulled Iggy close and started to pet him, much to Iggy's dislike.

"Poor sweet, innocent, little Iggy. She's going to put a stake right through the heart of our Hakuna Matata!" Timon said in an alarmed tone and he gave Iggy huge squeeze around the middle. Iggy tried to get out of his grip as Timon's arm tightened.

"Oh! ...Then I guess we oughtta do something….Right?" Pumbaa asked and Timon nodded.

"And I know just what it is. Pumbaa...we can't let them feel the love tonight!" He grabbed Pumbaa and started whispering something in his ear. Iggy frowned. Wasn't Timon happy with just him and Pumbaa? Why didn't he like Nala? They followed the two lions as and hid among the tall grass. Iggy poked Timon as the meerkat's head disappeared into the grass.

"Timon, why can't we just-"

"Shhh!" Timon hissed waving at Iggy. Iggy frowned.

"Fine. Have fun being a spy." The little meerkat stomped off into the bushes and Pumbaa looked at where he had disappeared too.

"Um, Timon? I think Iggy is upset." Timon pulled his head out from the tall grass and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, he's just doesn't understand what we're tryin' to accomplish here. He will once we get the plan to work."

"What's that?" Pumbaa asked, innocently and Timon smacked his forehead.

"Pumbaa, don't you remember why we're watching them?"

"Oh, um, let me see, errr, oh yeah I remember!" Pumbaa exclaimed and Timon arched an eyebrow. "It's to stop them from feeling the love tonight." Timon and Pumbaa high-fived at that.

"Bingo!" Timon beamed and promptly went back to fixing his makeshift dart.

"Timon, who's Bingo?" Timon made a face and shook his head before getting a good aim at the lions before them. Wiggling his eyebrows, he fired a blow dart at Nala's paw to which she instantly cried out. Seeing the dart in her paw, Simba plucked it out gallantly with his teeth and spat it back towards the grass so that it went promptly flying into Timon's bottom.

"Aaaahhh!" The meerkat screamed and Pumbaa had to pull the dart out.

"That didn't work."

"Don't give up yet! I have yet another brilliant plan!" Timon was whispered in Pumbaa's ear again and then they shared another high-five before Timon grabbed something and started climbing up the tree that overlooked Simba and Nala. Timon lowered a spider in the lions' direction. On his way down, the spider caught a glimpse of a female spider and forgot all about the lions as he started spinning a web of love with her.

"That's so romantic," Pumbaa said, overcome with love and Timon glared as it turned out that the spider's webs had tangled him up.

Timon went racing towards a beehive in a nearby tree next and winked at Pumbaa. Pumbaa took the hint stopped below the beehive, ready for action. Timon then he jumped onto Pumbaa's back and grabbed the beehive, using the warthog as a trampoline.

When Simba and Nala passed by, Timon threw the hive at them. Unfortunately did he not know that the bees were still hovering above him. Slowly, Timon looked behind him upon hearing loud buzzing and saw the bees; he started running away, screaming all the while.

Timon reappeared much later with several bumps on his head, a black eye, and a missing tooth. But that wasn't going to stop him; Pumbaa sighed and turned to follow him.

Timon picked up a vine and tossed the other end of the vine to Pumbaa with a thumbs up at him. Pumbaa gave a hesitant thumbs up in reply, not really wanting to do this anymore, but he wasn't going to back out of Timon's plan. Simba and Nala were playfully fighting with each one other and standing on their hind legs. As Nala came towards the vine, Timon and Pumbaa pulled it tight causing a chain reaction.

"Whoa!" Nala cried as she and Simba collapsed and went rolling down the hill, their body movements flinging Timon and Pumbaa across the gully and into a tree a good distance away. Timon and Pumbaa crashed out of the tree a moment later and Iggy, having heard the commotion, came running over to them just as they fell out.

Aaahh!" Timon yelled as he smacked the ground.

"Oof!" Pumbaa added.

"Are you guys okay?" Iggy asked, taking in Timon's rugged appearance. "You look like you've been hit by a log or something." Timon muttered under his breath and Iggy helped him stand.

"Well, _that _worked like a dream," Timon said sarcastically, dusting himself off and Iggy shook his head.

"It did?" Pumbaa asked questioningly, Iggy burst into sniggers, making Timon grit his teeth, having enough of everything.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Timon snapped and then he sighed, pointing at the cuddling lions, "Look! She's makin' those eyes!" Timon frowned, not liking it at all.

"He's smiling that smile," Pumbaa added watching as Simba and Nala nuzzled one another. The two exchanged a look before breaking into song then and Iggy looked at Simba and Nala. Iggy was really happy that Simba was no longer acting depressed and in fact he secretly hoped that they would get married. Iggy liked Nala, she was nice and kind, he could just tell by being around her those few minutes. Simba needed something good in his life.

_And if he falls in love tonight  
>It can be assumed<em>

Timon sang with a loud sniff, his eyes watered and Iggy was pulled against him once again. This time Iggy didn't struggle, he knew then that Timon was only feeling a little like he was losing someone, rather than gaining a new friend.

_His carefree days with us are history_

Pumbaa sang out and then he and Timon sang together. _  
>In short, our pal is dooommmmed….Wahhhhh!<em>

With that, Timon and Pumbaa broke into sobs and Iggy had to bear the tears that cascaded upon his head from both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Timon and Pumbaa! And poor Iggy! Please review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all!**

**Savannah: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

**LionKingFactsGuy2: Love the name! Yeah, he needs an umbrella doesn't he? I saw your video and loved it! You draw very well! And thanks for the review!**

**AngeliqueRox: Yeah that's one of my fav parts of the movie haha! Poor Timon! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Where Art Thou Brother?<p>

Timon squeezed Iggy aainst him as they walked, and Iggy wondered when the meerkat was going to let go. He had clung to Iggy ever since he had seen the couple cuddling. Beside them, Pumbaa was still sniffing a bit.

"Come on, guys." Iggy said. "Simba's grown up. Beside's you still have me!"But Timon was still depressed about Simba being with Nala to acknowledge Iggy.

"Ah, that's it, guys. We gave it our best shot, but he's a goner." He sighed heavily after that and patted Iggy.

Pumbaa perked up when he heard loud voices from a distance away and his eyes widened.

"Maybe not!" he called in shock and Timon frowned.

"You never give up, do you?" He asked shaking his head.

"Look!" Pumbaa exclaimed, pointing to Nala and Simba in the distance.

"You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!" Simba was yelling angrily, glaring at Nala with frustration. She was glaring just as hard.

"I would if you'd just tell me," Nala yelled back with a pleading tone.

"Forget it!" Simba snarled.

"Fine!" Nala yelled looking away as Simba stormed away angrily, leaving Nala alone. Meanwhile a smile grew on Timon's face at what he saw, while Iggy was looking worriedly between Nala and Simba's retreating back.

"Pumbaa! Do you know what this means?" Timon pointed out excitedly.

"Uh, he can't express his feelings, and she has commitment issues?" Pumbaa questioned and Iggy looked back at them.

"No! We won! We split 'em up!" Timon cheered and Iggy frowned.

"Uh, Timon I don't think that-"

"Shh." Timon interrupted Iggy and the little meerkat glared at Timon.

"And that's a good thing?" Pumbaa asked hesitantly and he saw Iggy eyeing Timon with an angry look at being cut off.

"Of course!" Timon announced with glee. "Come on let's go see where Simba went." Pumbaa cleared his throat as they walked; taking notice that Iggy was stomping behind them.

"Err, Timon…"

"What?"

"I don't think, Iggy likes being ignored."

"Ah, he's fine. Once he sees how everything will be fine again, he'll come around." The three found Simba out in the grasslands and saw that he was wrestling with himself internally. He looked so sad and upset, looking up at the sky as if waiting for an answer and it made Iggy sad.

"Uh, he seems to be taking it kinda hard," Pumbaa pointed out and Timon frowned, though not really sympathetic.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I...heh. But it's the best thing for us. I mean, for him!" Looking up, Timon saw a storm coming. "Okay, let's go, you guys. I think this storm's coming to a head." Iggy looked at Simba a little longer until Timon called again and he sighed heavily as he turned to go.

"I'm sorry, Simba." he whispered and trudged back along with Timon and Pumbaa, both of whom hadn't waited for him. Iggy rubbed his arm as he made it back to their large nest and Pumbaa saw him and gave him a sad look. The little meerkat was worried about his friend. Timon settled down on Pumbaa's stomach with a contented sigh.

"Hakuna Matata is safe at last, pal, 'cause nothing's gonna take our boy away now." Iggy looked up from the ground then and frowned.

"He wasn't going away from us, Timon." He said angrily and Pumbaa shook his head at the small meerkat not wanting an argument to start. Timon sat up and glared.

"That _girl_ was taking him away, before we took action!"

"_You_ didn't do anything! _They_ were arguing!" Iggy shouted back and Timon hopped down from Pumbaa to stand over Iggy.

"Kid, I'm only going to say this once so listen up. Women are bad for us bachelors, got it? Simba now is free from her evil ways. He can finally relax again."

"Don't you ever want to find a girl and have kids?"

"No, I don't." Timon snapped. "A bunch of responsibility."

"What about me? Am I cramping your Hakuna Matata?" Iggy asked and Timon lowered his arms to his sides.

"No, of course not." He said looking a little ashamed and Iggy frowned.

"Don't you care that Simba is hurting?"

"Well, yeah…But don't you see she would have taken him from us? She would have gotten all the carefree life out of him." Iggy looked at his feet then, considering Timon's words.

"Will…he forget us and leave?" He whispered and Timon put a hand on Iggy's shoulder and the other one lifted his chin.

"He wouldn't. He'll be okay. And he'll come back." Iggy sighed and nodded and Timon picked him up and put on Pumbaa before climbing up himself.

"Get some sleep, okay? Everything will be back to normal." Timon yawned and curled up in a tight ball, not having Simba for warmth as usual. Iggy looked at Timon and then at Pumbaa, both of them already snoring and he sighed before slipping down from Pumbaa. He wanted to ask someone something important.

"Um…Miss Nala?" Iggy called and the lioness looked up from her spot near the log Simba and she had argued at earlier. Her blue sparkling eyes found the little meerkat peering at her from the bushes ahead.

"Iggy, right?" She acknowledged and he nodded, making the bush shake.

"Um, yes."

"Will you come out?" Nala asked gently and Iggy nodded again, but he didn't come out. Nala smiled at that. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." Iggy came out slowly from the bushes and Nala almost laughed at him. "Did you need something?"

"Um, yeah, Miss Nala, um-"

"Just call me Nala." Iggy smiled and started again.

"Nala, I just wanted to know….Do you love Simba?" Nala blinked at the question for a moment and then smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Iggy grinned.

"I knew it!" She laughed as he hopped around happily and then looked saddened.

"He loves you too." Iggy murmured, noticing this and Nala looked up confused. "I can tell." She smiled then and Iggy patted her. "He just needs some time."

"Thank you, Iggy."

"You're welcome." Iggy beamed.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven." Iggy murmured, shifting his foot shyly. Nala smiled again. "Well, I guess I'll go back to bed now."

"Okay then." Nala nodded and Iggy smiled at her and then he looked at his feet.

"Um, Nala?"

"Yes?"

"If-If you and Simba ever got married…would he forget about us? And would you let him see us?"

"Of course not and I wouldn't either. I wouldn't do that." Iggy looked up with a wide grin and he surprised the lioness by hugging her neck.

"Thank you! I knew you were a nice girl!" Nala laughed and Iggy let go of her.

"Why did you think I wouldn't let him see you?"

"Just something someone said…"

"That older meerkat right? The suspicious one."

"Timon." Iggy supplied and Nala nodded. Iggy grinned sheepishly. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." Nala called and Iggy ran back towards where his family was sleeping. But before he could get all the way there a figure jumped him, slamming him on his back.

Iggy's eyes widened as a dark furred paw slammed over his mouth. His expression turned from slightly afraid to horror as a pair of bright green eyes narrowed at him in the dark. _Marko_. Iggy let out a strangled cry and Marko's wide grin stretched.

"Long time no see, eh Ignatz?" Marko's teeth gleamed in the dark and Iggy whimpered. "After all those months, I finally found where you've been hiding out at." Iggy looked around, hoping that someone would come looking for him. Marko noticed and smirked.

"Where are your friends? Perhaps, I should pay them a visit as well." Iggy shook his head under Marko's hand and the dark meerkat smirked. "No? I guess not." Iggy bit down on Marko's hand and got out from under him as Marko's cursed. Iggy running for his life inadvertently ran the other direction away from Timon and Pumbaa. Iggy realized his mistake when he reached the large open field that Simba had been at hours earlier and pausing for half a second he turned to call for help.

"TIM-" Iggy got that far before Marko was on him, slamming him onto the ground. Iggy withered under him, desperately looking for an escape.

"Big mistake, Iggs. Big mistake." He growled and before Iggy could find a way to get free, Marko knocked him unconscious. Slinging the little limp meerkat over one shoulder, Marko walked away from the jungle and towards the Pride Lands.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nala went to find Simba, following a faint trail from the animals she had met last night. She found them curled up on a large nest and approached them on soft padded feet.<p>

"Grubs, grubs, grubs, grubs…."They both murmured in their sleep and Nala lifted a paw.

Timon awoke to someone prodding him and he opened his eyes with a yawn to see a lioness in his face! Timon started screaming, which woke up Pumbaa and they both wailed with fear, as Nala tried to calm them down.

"It's okay! Whoa, _whoa. _It's okay. It's me." She finally got them calmed down and Timon glared at her.

"Don't ever do that again!" He snapped waving his arms at her. "Carnivores, oy!" Timon shuddered.

"Have you guys seen Simba?" Nala asked in worry and Timon put a hand on his head, still upset at being rudely awoken.

"I thought he was with _you._" He asked irritably.

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" Timon was about to retort again when cackling came from above their heads. Looking up and over, they saw Rafiki in a tree.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him _here. _Ha ha. The king...has returned." Rafiki bowed for emphasis. Nala's eyes lit up with realization and she turned to Timon and Pumbaa.

"I can't believe it," She voiced. "He's gone _back."_

"Gone back?" Timon asked in confusion. "What do you mean?" Timon looked up at the now empty tree and frowned. "Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?"

"Simba's gone to challenge Scar." Nala explained quickly and confusion came to both their faces.

"Who?" Timon asked.

"Scar." Nala replied.

"Who's got a scar?" Pumbaa asked.

"No, no, no. It's his uncle." Nala explained with a shake of her head.

"The monkey's his _uncle?_" Timon asked, trying to keep up.

"No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king," Nala said exasperation leaking into her voice.

"Ooh." Timon and Pumbaa said in unison, obviously not getting it.

"Explain, please?" Nala sighed and began to tell them quickly, though she wasn't sure how long it would take.

"Ooh. You want me to go over it _again?" _Nala asked in annoyance after a long explanation that apparently they hadn't followed.

"Yes, please. But be a dear and just skip to the part about Simba? Not that your childhood wasn't _fascinating_." Timon said sickly sweet.

"Okay, look: Simba's the rightful King. But after he disappeared, Scar proclaimed himself the King and formed an alliance with the hyenas..." Nala started explaining once again and Timon and Pumbaa found their minds wondering…

_Poor Simba. The treachery... the villainy... the sheer indescribable horror! _Pumbaa thought, looking horrified.

_Blah, blah, blah. Why is she toying with us? Oh, this crazy chick is gonna eat us_! Timon thought, with a frown on his face. But something was nagging at the back of his mind as well; he just couldn't place it, like something was missing….

"….Simba has to go home to challenge his uncle and reclaim his rightful place as King." Nala finished, but Timon and Pumbaa stared at her silently while crickets chirped in the background. Getting frustrated, Nala hissed, "Ooooh, don't you get it? Simba _needs_ us! _Now!_" She ran off without waiting for them.

"He needs us? Then he shouldn't have left us! If he wants to run off to be 'His Highness', well, I say, don't let the branches hit you on the way out!" Timon yelled, loudly. "Leave Hakuna Matata to someone who appreciates it,"

"But, Timon... it's not really Hakuna Matata without Simba," Pumbaa pointed out.

"What's gotten into you?" Timon retorted. "Not Hakuna Matata? That's crazy talk. Crazy talk, I tell ya! Nothing's changed here. We had Hakuna Matata before Simba, and we've still got it now. You, me., and Iggster." Timon continued, determined to be right about all of it. Pumbaa eyes widened at something Timon said.

"Um, Timon…Where's Iggy?" Timon froze and turned to look around wildly.

"What! Iggy!" He called, but got no answer. "IGGY!" Timon looked ready to rip his hair out. "Oy that kid!"

"Maybe he went with Simba?" Pumbaa suggested and this triggered anger in Timon and he got upset.

"He abandoned us too!" He accused loudly. Pumbaa shook his head.

"He didn't abandon us, Timon. He must be helping Simba. We gotta go help our friends, Timon."

"Et tu, Pumbaa?" Timon snapped. "You're just gonna walk away, give up on all this? What happened to 'friends stick together to the end'? Huh? Huh? Huh? About that kid…I can't believe it! Well, I'm glad he left!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. And I'm sure that Iggy will appreciate that you said so." Pumbaa replied before striding off and he looked over his shoulder one last time to see Timon flop down into their large nest.

"I've got everything I ever wanted right here." Hurt, Pumbaa turned back around to leave with tear-filled eyes.

* * *

><p>Timon leaned back in his bed and tapped his foot against the side of the nest happily. He didn't need them.<p>

"Now, this is more like it. Elbow room!" Timon shouted and his voice echoed back to him in the empty silence and he collapsed further into the bed. "Uhhhh. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." He said slightly falling into a depressed silence.

To make himself feel better, he started to sing to himself. "Hakuna Matata... what a wonderful phrase..." Timon started to feel the loneliness close in on him as he sat there and his song grew steadily weaker. "Hakuna... Matata... ain't no passing craze... it means... unnghh... No Worries." He finally just ended the song and curled up in a tight ball.

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo. Ha ha!" A familiar laugh came from above him and Timon looked up and held his hands out immediately rejecting anything Rafiki was going to say.

"You. No, no, no. Don't say a word. I know what you're gonna say." He informed him. "Did you find Hakuna Matata?" he asked in a cheap imitation of Rafiki's voice. "Well, yes, I did! Thank you very much! And I am happy... happy, happy, _deliriously_ happy." He said in his own voice, making it hyper and super fake-happy. "Ho ho haaah! I see. Happy, is it? So, if you're so happy, why do you look so miserable?" Timon once again imitated Rafiki and while this was going on, Rafiki watched in a slight amusement and slight sardonic manner.

"Miserable, you say? Why should I be miserable? Oh, I don't know. Maybe my two best pals in the world deserted me. Heh. They've... they've headed off on some heroic mission. My friends... "Timon back in his own voice, started to get a little more distressed he spoke. "-are gone." But as he spoke he suddenly realized something. "...And my Hakuna Matata went with them." Rafiki nodded slowly and smiled approvingly at Timon who gestures towards his head. "Would you mind?" Rafiki smacked him and he grimaced slightly. "Ay! Thanks! I'm glad we had this talk." He said quickly and ran off after his best friends with a click of his tongue.

"My work here is done." Rafiki murmured at the meerkat's retreating back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's not exactly right, I having problems with my dvd player and so had to resort to doing this a little at a time. <strong>

**What what's going to happen now? Well, review and find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone! Hope you are well!**

**Guest: Thank you! They will!**

**Shimmy Tzu: Haha, I know I almost did too! But luckily I remembered. Oh, you just missed him. Better luck next time!**

**LionKingFactsGuy2: Oh, well great job on the video then! Haha, thanks for the review!**

**AngeliqueRox: Thanks! They will don't worry!**

**I only own Iggy and Marko! The rest is Disney!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: What are pals for?<p>

Pumbaa walked slowly along the sand, feeling glum. Timon was his first best friend and to lose him because of the meerkat's pride was a little upsetting. Pumbaa had always been on his own and the last few months with Timon, Iggy and Simba changed that. Now it was like he was losing them all at once. Now, he didn't blame Simba for leaving. The lion was grown up and he had fallen in love which made Pumbaa proud. He didn't blame Iggy either, but he had a feeling that he was going to have to keep an eye on Iggy himself from now on and that made him think of Timon again. Timon was a one of a kind friend, who had been reluctant to become friends with anyone at first. Iggy had been like that too.

It seemed to Pumbaa that if Timon really thought about it, he'd come. Though, that seemed unlikely at the moment and Pumbaa sighed as he wondered how to break the news to Iggy. Would the little meerkat go to him? Or would he get upset and leave? Pumbaa wasn't so sure and he was scared of the outcome. Either option left him alone again. Pumbaa was pulled from his thoughts as something ran by him in a blur of tan movement and Pumbaa stopped walking as the small figure went skidding to a stop in front of him.

Timon turned and stared at Pumbaa shamefully before giving him a half a smile. Pumbaa was still in shock and Timon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Friends stick together to the end," Timon murmured and Pumbaa grinned widely. The friends hugged then.

"I'm sorry, Pumbaa."

"Hakuna Matata, pal."

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Timon said and Pumbaa patted him. Timon jumped up on Pumbaa's back then.

"We got a fight to catch! Let's whip some grass."

* * *

><p>Not much later, Timon and Pumbaa got back to an area of a dry barren land and noticed a familiar couple in the distance. Simba and Nala were looking over the Pride Lands and Nala was laughing.<p>

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." She said in a matter of fact tone and Timon rolled his eyes, hopping off of Pumbaa.

"I see nothing funny about this." Timon stated as he and Pumbaa walked slowly towards the lions. Simba turned at the sound of his voice and stared at them in surprise.

"Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here?" He asked and Pumbaa went up to Simba, bowing low.

"At your service, my liege."

"Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for _this?" _Timon asked, looking over the Pride Lands skeptically. It looked awful to him.

"Yes, Timon; this is my home." Simba said proudly.

"Talk about your fixer-upper." Timon muttered. "Well, Simba, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end." he gave a small bow too and Simba beamed.

"Where's Iggy?" Simba frowned and arched an eyebrow at Timon.

"Isn't he with you?"

"No! I thought he was with you!" Timon panicked and Pumbaa gasped. "Oh, where is he?"

"Calm down Timon. Now when was the last time you saw him."

"Last night." Everyone turned to Nala who was looking thoughtful. "He came to talk to me. He was apologizing to me about you." She nodded at Timon who folded his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me, but what does that mean?"

"Never mind that. Now, Nala what happened?"

"Nothing. We talked and said goodnight, I assumed he was with them." She nodded at Timon and Pumbaa.

"We woke up this morning and he wasn't there either! We assumed he went back with you!"

"You don't think he ran away do you?"

"Of course not." Simba said firmly. "Iggy wouldn't do that. Something must have happened." Timon racked his brain for a moment before paling and turning to Pumbaa.

"You don't suppose that…Marko is back do you?"

"Oh, no!" Pumbaa gasped and Nala arched an eyebrow.

"Who's Marko?"

"Long story." Simba said to her and then she blinked.

"Wait…is he another meerkat? A dark furred one?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" Pumbaa asked in awe.

"I think he's here somewhere. He was helping keep an eye on Zazu." Simba frowned.

"If that's the case then Iggy's here somewhere. We'll have to get in close to find him."

A little later, Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa approached the borderline of Pride Rock. There were hyenas upon hyenas, all throughout the area leaving little room to get by unnoticed. As they gazed upon the hyenas, Timon whispered to Simba with a slight grim expression.

"Hyenas. I _hate _hyenas. So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?"

"Live bait," Simba whispered back and Timon nodded.

"Good idea," Timon replied before actually realizing what this meant and he turned to glare at Simba, hands on his hips. "_Heeey."_

"Come on, Timon- you guys have to create a diversion," Simba whispered again grinning a bit at him. Timon opened his mouth.

"What d'ya want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" He asked and Simba grinned. Timon sighed heavily and took hold of Pumbaa.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Timon was dressed in a grass skirt and had a flower tucked in his hair, ready to perform. Pumbaa was set up like a roast pig with an apple in his mouth and Timon gulped at the sleeping hyenas. Timon took a deep breath.<p>

_Luau!_

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
>Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat<br>Come on down and dine  
>On this tasty swine<br>All you have to do is get in line_

During this, Pumbaa chanted "yup, yup, yup" after Timon's lines and the hungry hyenas drew closer.

_Aaaare you achin'  
>Yup, yup, yup<br>Foooor some bacon?_

_Yup, yup, yup  
>Heeee's a big pig<br>Yup, yup  
>You could be a big pig too.<em>

_Oy!_

"AAAH!" Timon and Pumbaa screamed as the hyenas started chasing after them, teeth bared and saliva flowing. Timon leapt onto Pumbaa's back as they went running into a nearby cave. The hyenas almost concerned them when Pumbaa got that urge he got when around a large crowd. Pumbaa let out a blast of gas and soon the cave was emptied of hyenas that yelped and fled the scene.

"I love the smell of Pumbaa in the morning." Timon declared taking in a deep whiff. Unbeknownst to them they had knocked out a dark furred animal that had the unlucky timing to come into the cave.

"Tim-Timon?" Timon and Pumbaa turned to see a familiar little figure that was hunched in a corner. Iggy was curled in a ball and he came out of it slowly as Timon and Pumbaa grinned at him.

"Iggster!" Timon jumped off Pumbaa's back embracing the little meerkat. Iggy clung to Timon and Timon picked him up.

"Oh, Iggy we were so worried about you!" Pumbaa exclaimed and the little meerkat pulled back from Timon.

"You came for me."

"Of course we did!" Iggy buried his face into Timon again and Timon rubbed his head.

"Easy, kid, everything is going to be okay." He lifted Iggy up and hugged him again before frowning around the cave. "Where is he?" Iggy shook his head.

"I don't know…When I woke up he was gone again."

"Again?" Iggy nodded and that's when Timon saw the slowly swelling navy bruise under Iggy's left eye. "Don't worry, kid. We'll protect you." Iggy smiled

"Did you see what Simba's uncle has done?"

"Yeah, that's why Simba's here to fight him and we gotta help." Pumbaa told him and Iggy smiled.

"Okay!" Iggy exclaimed and he let Timon carry him out of the cave. Suddenly, the ground below them started to move about and a voice familiar to Timon called out.

"Hey, hey, hey. Move your tush, honey!" Timon set Iggy down in shock and the little meerkat hid behind his back. Pumbaa tip-toed out-of-the-way as two adult meerkats came up. Timon stared at his Ma and Uncle Max in disbelief.

"Ma? Uncle Max?" He called out hesitantly. Ma's head shot up and she smiled joyfully.

"Oh, Timmy!" Ma exclaimed excitedly.

"Timon?" Uncle Max asked in shock, giving Timon's outfit an appraising look. Iggy peered out from behind Timon to see who they were and then ducked back when Uncle Max spotted him.

"What are you doin' here?" Timon asked, noticing that Iggy was trying to hide.

"Looking for you! Aww, mommy's here." Ma said, giving Timon a tight hug. Iggy gulped not really knowing what to do and he dove behind Pumbaa's leg. Meanwhile Uncle Max fingered the flower in Timon's hair with disapproval and Timon grinned sheepishly. Iggy wasn't sure what to expect from these other meerkats. It had been a long time since he had seen others and it made him nervous. They looked friendly, well maybe not Uncle Max, but Timon's Ma looked nice.

"Well, let me introduce you to my best friend. Pumbaa, Ma, Uncle Max. Uncle Max, Ma, Pumbaa." Timon announced and stumbled back a little when Ma pushed past him.

"And who is this little cutie?" She bent down and smiled gently at Iggy who was peeking around Pumbaa's leg. "Don't be scared sweetie, we won't hurt you. Will we Uncle Max?" She made a point to make Uncle Max pay attention.

"Err, no." He finally grunted and Iggy jumped when Timon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ma, Uncle Max: this is Iggy."

"Um, hello." He said politely and Ma squealed gleefully, making Iggy bump into Timon.

"Ooh, you are so cute! Come here, sweetie!" She held her hands out Iggy slowly peeled off of Timon. Iggy found himself engulfed in her arms and he gladly accepted her embrace. She was like his mother, warm, kind and friendly. Timon grinned at them and then noticed that Uncle Max was looking at Iggy curiously.

"Where didja find him? And why does he have a bruise under his eye?"

"That's a long story Uncle Max. I'd love to tell ya but we don't have time."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, honey." Ma said, giving Pumbaa a pat as she still hugged on Iggy.

"Um, ma'am?"

"Just call me Ma, sweetie."

"Okay, Ma. Are you really Timon's mommy?"

"Yes, I am." Iggy nodded and Ma saw tears in his eyes when she pulled him back. "What's wrong?"

"You just remind me of my mom. I'm sorry." He said and looked down. Ma smiled gently and rubbed his head.

"It's okay. There, there." She pulled him against her in a comforting way and Timon rubbed the back of his neck and turned around to look up at the cliff where Simba and Scar were now arguing.

"Aah! Look there's Simba! And that must be his uncle Scar!" Pumbaa cried and Iggy blinked at them, still attached to Ma. She really didn't mind though. It was delightful that he took a liking to her.

"Oh, good, they're talking things out." Timon stated and turned his back on the scene to address them. "Which is how it should be. You know, I have a feeling everything's gonna be just fine." A flash of lightning struck the ground below Simba and Iggy gasped.

"Simba!" He cried as Simba fell back and was now dangling off the ledge of Pride Rock above a fire started by the lighting.

Timon sighed without turning around. "On the other hand..." Suddenly Simba leapt back up pinning Scar beneath him and the hyenas attacked.

"Timon, they're ganging up on him!" Iggy stated and Timon whirled to see many hyenas biting into their friend.

"The hyenas are up there protecting Scar. What do we do?" Pumbaa asked, pointing at the ledge and Timon rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, I've got a plan..." He started with a thoughtful expression.

"How can we help?" Ma asked with enthusiasm. Timon wrapped an arm around Ma and Uncle Max. Iggy watched them with a grin.

"Ma, Uncle Max: You're going to dig a trap. We're going to need—dare I say it?—tunnels... lots and lots of tunnels. And Pumbaa. You and me... we've gotta get those hyenas away from Simba."

"Ooh, ooh! And lure them into the trap?" Pumbaa asked excitedly, wagging his tail.

"Ho ho! Nothing gets past you. Come on, Pumbaa. Let's ride," Timon cheered.

"What do I do, Timon?" Iggy asked and Timon bent down to him.

"You stay here with Ma and Uncle Max, okay?"

"Okay, Timon."

"Thata boy." Timon ruffled his hair and then Ma pulled Iggy closer to her.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll take good care of him." Ma beamed at him and she, Iggy, and Uncle Max watched as Timon and Pumbaa ran off towards the fighting animals. Without another thought they ran off into the fray of fighting animals.

"You know there's something different about Timon." Ma stated thoughtfully as they watched Pumbaa and Timon ride away.

"Ya think? He's WEARIN' A DRESS!" Uncle Max yelled and Iggy laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Review please! <em>


	15. Chapter 15

**This chap was a bit on the hard side to do because of what happened in two different movies but I think I got my point across. Maybe... Anyway, more soon I promise! **

**Shimmy Tsu: Go get him! He needs a beating!**

**AngeliqueRox: Thanks for that, I swear I read it before I sent it in, but believe me I don't catch everything. Thank you and I'll try to fix it!**

**LionKingFactsGuy2: I attempted to do everything I could to keep it orignal to the movie and to the sequel, but it's kind of hard to make things work. This is how I see it in what I wrote. Don't worry about how Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed get to Scar, my theory is that they go down the tunnel and end up at the bottom of Pride Rock. Also a theory of mine is that they hear Scar talking to Simba, before running to catch up to the other hyenas surrounding Timon and Pumbaa. Again, not the best thoughts but it's how I see it. **

**As for being scared, well even if they were brave one minute they wouldn't be if a bunch of predators were drooling in front of them as proved in countless of Timon and Pumbaa episodes. **

_**I don't own anyone but Marko and Iggy. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Heroic Thing<p>

"Come on, sweetie." Ma said encouragingly, "Let's get to digging." Iggy gulped.

"Um…I'm not very good. I-I haven't done it in a while…." He poked his foot at the ground, head hanging down and Ma exchanged looks with Uncle Max.

"Well, come here sonny. Let an old pro show you how it's done." Uncle Max waved at him and Iggy grinned up at him. Ma smiled happily and as they dug she wondered if maybe Iggy would like to be part of her family. Uncle Max it seemed already liked him.

* * *

><p>"Hee-yah!" Timon and Pumbaa yelled running right into the midst of hyenas knocking them to and fro.<p>

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through hot stuff!" Timon shouted as they ran through. Pumbaa kicked a hyena aside and Simba grinned at them thankfully, before running off again.

"We gotta split up!" Timon shouted at Pumbaa as he pointed at all the hyenas, Pumbaa nodded in agreement and they went away from one another. It wasn't long before Timon found himself being chased by an angry and hungry hyena. It chased him right into a cave at the back of Pride Rock, biting and snapping at him. It chased him right into a cage of bones beside a horn billed bird.

"Let me out! Let me out! "The bird cried.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Timon yelped and slid into between the ribs. The bird whose name was Zazu moved back with him to avoid the gaping jaws and the two of them huddled.

"Please don't eat me." Timon pleaded as one more hyenas showed up.

"Hey, he said we could eat them didn't he?" The male hyena asked and the other which was female gave a curt nod.

"That's what he said." Shenzi stated with a vicious leer at the trapped animals.

"Who?" Timon asked and then it hit him. "Marko?" Timon guessed. "Why are you three listening to him?"

"He promised us a free meal." Banzai shrugged and the animals shook.

"Drop 'em."A voice called from the entrance to the cave and the hyena's swiveled their heads.

"Hey who's the pig?" Banzai asked and Timon gasped.

"Are you talkin' to me?" Pumbaa snapped at the hyena.

"Uh-oh. He called a pig." Shenzi eyed Timon once before looking back at Pumbaa who was getting angrier.

"Are you talkin' to me?" Pumbaa asked louder.

"Shouldn't have done that."

"Are you talkin' to me?" Pumbaa shrieked.

"Now they're in for it." Timon finished and Zazu looked up at Pumbaa in shock.

"They call me….MR. PIG! Aaaaggghhhh!" With that Pumbaa ran with all his might towards the very confused and scared hyenas.

"Take that you stupid…poachers!" Zazu called out as the hyenas were sent flying.

"Take that and that!" Timon yelled on and laughed as those mangy beasts got what they deserved by a very ticked Pumbaa.

* * *

><p>Ed who was waiting outside for his friends suddenly heard screams coming from behind him. He turned in time to get run over by his friends who were making wild escapes to freedom. They scrambled to get away from the mad pig and dashed far away from the cave entrance.<p>

"Run, you yellow belly!" Pumbaa shouted as they followed the tripping hyenas out of the cave. Zazu landed beside them and they all chanted. "Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!"

"Timon, those hyenas are at it again! They're blocking Simba from running after Scar!" Pumbaa yelled Timon looked up to see that he was right and Pumbaa trotted off without a prod. They ran up where Ma and Uncle Max were supposed to be digging tunnels and stopped at a ledge to gain the hyenas attention.

"Hey, Pumbaa!" Timon yelled and the hyenas looked up at them. "What do you call a hyena with half a brain?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Beats me, Timon. What?"

"_Gifted_!" Timon yelled and they burst into laughter. "Gee for some _smart _guys you sure are stupid for listening to that mook Marko!" Timon howled and Pumbaa gave him a look.

"What?"

"Later." Timon waved at him.

"For your last meal, you're going to eat those words." Shenzi growled, obviously still upset over being attacked by Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa gulped and took off running, leaving behind smoke trails. The hyenas advanced after the duo, keeping to the rocky side of the rockface.

"Yo Shenz!" Banzai yelled in the middle of the crowd and Shenzi paused in her pursuit.

"What?"

"Scar is talking to Simba, let's make sure he doesn't try anything on us." Shenzi nodded.

"Good idea, can't be too careful." Ed laughed loudly and the other two exchanged eye rolls.

"Shut up, Ed."

* * *

><p>"Ma, I think we got their attention." Timon called down the hole once they got back but all they could hear was singing.<p>

"Digga tunnah, Digga tunnah!" Uncle Max sung as he dug and Ma trailed behind him putting up sticks.

"Ma, what do I tell Timon?" Iggy asked, since he was closest to the hole.

"Tell him not yet, honey. Keep stalling."

"Keep stalling she says!" Iggy called to Timon and Timon sighed.

"OK…" Iggy looked at Ma and Uncle Max who were still digging and he climbed up to see what Timon and Pumbaa were going to do. At that time, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were there, but all three looked livid about something and it made Timon very nervous. So he started tossing plates and balancing them on small sticks. The hyenas were not impressed but Iggy was.

"You've got to be kidding me." Banzai stated after a moment and Timon gulped.

"Now Ma?" Timon cried in a croak and saw Iggy poking his head out. The little meerkat shook his head at him before ducking back down. Timon and Pumbaa then linked arms and started doing the cancan. Iggy almost laughed aloud as he watched. The hyenas frowned at them irritated.

"Um. Freestyle?" Timon suggested and they started doing all sorts of neat moves and Iggy watched them curiously.

"Ooh, encore, encore!" Shenzi cried and Banzai's stomach growled.

"No, no, no. You mean, entrée, entrée." He moaned and Shenzi nodded in agreement.

"No, you right. Let's just eat them."

"Marko said this would be an easy snack." Banzai laughed and Timon frowned. Iggy gasped aloud, gaining Ed's attention and Timon's too. Iggy screeched in terror as the hyena snapped at him and he ran into Timon's arms, cowering against him as Timon pulled him closer.

"Is it ready yet, Ma?" He called

"Not yet. Keep stalling." Timon was running out of ideas and he held Iggy tighter as the hyenas drew closer, laughing. Suddenly an idea came to him. It was crazy but he was really desperate. Timon pulled Iggy off gently and made him go to Pumbaa who put a comforting hoof on him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second." Timon stated cutting off the laughter.

"Err, Timon what are you doing?" Pumbaa asked and Iggy looked at Timon as the meerkat got to his knees.

"Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena….Will you do me the honor of becoming…My bride?" Iggy and Pumbaa both widened their eyes at the meerkat and the hyenas did too. Everyone went silent in shock.

"I don't think so!" Shenzi cried out finally looking at him like he was crazy.

"Shenzi Marie, please. I know what you're thinking." Timon babbled quickly backing up as the hyenas drew closer and Iggy moved from Pumbaa to Timon who held him as close as he could. "We're too different. It'll never work. What will the children look like?"

"Ooh, that violates so many laws of nature." Shenzi said as she and her two friends moved again. Iggy squeezed Timon tighter as the hyenas drew ever closer and they were all running out of space to back up to.

"Listen to me. The problems of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to a hill of termites in this nutty circle of life." Timon was just saying things now and Iggy whimpered as the hyena's jaws glistened at them in the fire light. "And so I ask you.—if not now, when? If not me, who? I'm lonely."

"Can I be your best man?" Pumbaa asked sniffing as he tapped Timon on the shoulder. Both Timon and Iggy stared at him.

"I say we skip the wedding and go straight to the buffet."

"Err, Pumbaa you got another…you know?" Timon asked and Pumbaa gulped.

"No….not at the moment."

"But it's crowded…"Iggy mumbled and Pumbaa laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, but this is too much pressure." The hyenas were a little more than weary of Pumbaa's 'special power' but no matter they were determined to sink their teeth into them anyway.

"Now?" Ma asked poking her head up finally.

"Sure, if you're ready." Timon drawled and Ma turned and gasped at the sight of the hyenas. "Oh! Now, Max! Now!"

"Hyenas in the hole!" Uncle Max yelled from down in the tunnel. Just like that the ground started to crack underneath the hyenas. They backed up to avoid what was coming but as they did it suddenly stopped.

"I need help. It didn't work." Uncle Max said as he and Ma came up from the hole.

"Hey, works for me." Banzai shouted and Uncle Max and Ma scrambled up to hide near Timon, Pumbaa, and Iggy.

"What are we going to do?" Ma asked frantically as she clung to Iggy. Suddenly Timon ran forward.

"Timon, no!" Ma cried and Iggy tried to run after him.

"Timon! Come back!" Iggy screamed at him. "Please come back! Don't leave me!" Timon dove past the hyenas and into the crevice where the ground was supposed to collapse. Shenzi's snout went down into the dirt as she attempted to get a hold of Timon.

"Let's get 'em." Banzai snarled as Shenzi freed her snout from the dirt and they advanced.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger, I'm sorry! I've done that lately! I don't mean too, honest! I'll try to get another chap up this week! PWT out!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Hope all of you are well! Thanks to all who read this story! You guys rock! this chap skips along, I'm sorry hopefully it's still good!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Time for the Big Finale<p>

Timon ran as fast as he could and leapt down the tunnel, narrowing avoiding the bared teeth of Shenzi in the process. He had heard Iggy call out for him, begging him not to leave him alone and he had to hurry. He raced down along the ground running for the sticks up ahead that had not been knocked over by Uncle Max.

Timon knew that he would have to make it quickly, so he took a flying leap at the sticks. With a loud snap they broke and began to crumble along. Timon looked up at the ceiling of dirt above him started to crack and break. Jumping to the side, he got out-of-the-way as it finally collapsed just as it should have before.

Uncle Max pulled Iggy back as the little meerkat attempted to run after Timon again and he and Ma wrapped their arms around him. Iggy's eyes watered as Timon disappeared and then he gasped as the hyenas drew closer.

Pumbaa stood behind them shaking in fear and they all backed as far as they could as Shenzi crouched. Pumbaa gasped as did Max, Iggy, and Ma. Iggy buried his face into Ma as Shenzi made her leap at them. Everyone shut their eyes expecting the worst when they heard a loud crack. Looking up they spotted Shenzi's confused look as she landed in front of them briefly and then disappeared into the ground.

One by one the hyenas went down into the ground and with yells and cries from them they all slid down the carefully made tunnels and out of Pride Rock. Shenzi landed in the dirt first and sat up spitting the nasty taste from her mouth. Shaking her bangs out of her eyes, she looked at the tunnel behind her as someone yelped.

Shenzi screamed in terror as dozens of hyenas flew out and landed right on their leader. Banzai scrambled from the pile as did Ed and together they helped Shenzi out. She glared at them as she got loose and Ed waved at her stupidly and babbled.

"What did he say?" She asked and Banzai gave a wide cheesy grin.

"He said 'let's do that again'." Shenzi rolled her eyes and batted Ed. The hyena only laughed again and Banzai snickered.

"You have to admit that was fun."

"If you two don't shut the heck up…" Shenzi warned ready to make her point. She was about to pounce on the two for still laughing when they spotted something falling from the top of Pride Rock. "Scar." She hissed and Ed growled making Banzai growl too.

"Let's go _greet_ our friend shall we?" Shenzi muttered darkly and with wide grins from all around her, she led the other hyenas to the fallen tyrant.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ma, Uncle Max, Pumbaa, and Iggy watched with wide eyes as the hyenas flew out down below. Iggy bit his lip and backed away from the edge. They had won, but at what cost? Where was Timon? A brown lion fell past them and Iggy shivered as he saw that the hyenas were now surrounding him. Not wanting to know what happens next, he backed as far from the group as he could. He didn't see as a dark figure crept closer to him.<p>

"I'd say Scar is down and out." Pumbaa murmured and Uncle Max nodded. Ma bit her lip in fear.

"We did it! We did it!" Max celebrated and Ma grew more worried.

"Where's Timon? Where's my baby?" She screeched and it was then that they noticed that he still hadn't returned. Iggy wiped at his eyes as Ma cried out and he rubbed his arm feeling very lonely at the moment.

He backed up again only to be grabbed by something. Iggy struggled as a hand was thrust over his mouth and he stiffened as someone leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You're time is up, Iggs. I warned you that I'd get my revenge and now that Timin is out-of-the-way I'll have an easier job." Iggy slumped as he realized that he was right. Pumbaa was comforting Ma and Uncle Max had yet to look back. There was no one to help him. Marko laughed in Iggy's ear. "What's the matter? You thought that they'd want you? That you'd get a new mommy is that it? That's real funny Iggs, but I'll tell you something. I'm fixing to send you to your real parents." Without further ado Marko turned and carried Iggy off.

* * *

><p>"Where's my baby?" Ma cried again and she clutched at Max briefly before sling him away again. Max coughed dust and then noticed a lack of Iggy. He frowned as turned to say something but Ma was in hysterics. "He's hurt! Oh, no! Oh, no! He's dead! Or worse!" She grabbed onto Pumbaa's snout making him hit the ground as she leaned over him. "We got to find him! We've got to find him!" She shrieked and failed to notice someone coming up from the ground behind her. Timon smiled at her gently as he walked behind her.<p>

"It's okay, Ma." Ma turned and grabbed onto Timon unknowing that she was grabbing him.

"Oh, please! It is not okay! Don't you tell me its okay!" She screamed and gave Timon a firm shaking. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes focused on him. She gasped and Timon smiled at her tiredly. "Timmy!" Ma enveloped Timon into a large hug and he gasped as the air started to leave his lungs and he started having trouble breathing.

"My son the hero." She pulled back then and raised her hand as if to fix it. But she remembered that he hated that and her hand went back down. Timon sighed and realized that it really wasn't that bad to be loved so much. He lowered his head a bit.

"You missed a spot." He said and Ma turned back to him with lots of happiness as she started to dust him off. "Where's Iggy?" Pumbaa shot up and looked around with alarm.

"Oh, the poor dear." Ma murmured. "He must have run off." Timon frowned and Uncle Max suddenly gave a loud gasp.

"Um, I found him." They all looked up and Ma screamed in terror. Iggy was being held by the throat above a pile of flames and Timon instantly recognized the dark pelted meerkat.

"Marko." He said darkly and Pumbaa looked at Timon in alarm.

"What do we do, Timon? He's gonna drop Iggy!" Timon narrowed his eyes.

"That's what he thinks. But nobody messes with my little brother." Ma turned to Timon with glee and then back at Marko with fear.

"I've heard of this guy, he's a psycho." Uncle Max muttered and Timon turned to him. "He wiped out an entire colony." Ma grabbed onto Timon.

"Timon, did you hear that? He'll kill you!"

"I can't let him kill Iggy, Ma. I'm going to save him."

"Me too!" Pumbaa cried. "You can't leave me out!"

"Wouldn't dream of it pal." Timon jumped up on Pumbaa and they two of them looked for the quickest way up.

"Be careful." Ma warned and Timon nodded. As they started up Timon wondered just how he was going to save Iggy. As he passed by Simba, he and Pumbaa got the same idea. It was time for Simba and Marko to meet.

* * *

><p>Iggy choked and tried to move back onto the rock, but it was no use Marko was too strong for him to fight back. Marko's green eyes flashed in the firelight and he grinned madly.<p>

"Say goodbye pipsqueak." He stated and his fingers started to loosen. Before he could release the little meerkat completely, thunder rolled in the sky overhead as slowly the rain started to fall until the entire force of the precipitation started to drench the fires. Scowling, Marko pulled Iggy back and with a snarl he tossed the little meerkat aside. Iggy hit the ground with a smack and his vision blurred momentarily.

"Stupid rain. It killed your burning death." He muttered and Iggy groaned trying to sit up. Marko muttered lowly to himself then and Iggy turned and started to crawl away slowly, when something slammed down on his right leg. Iggy cried out as pressure was put on the limb and he was forced to flip over onto his back.

"Where do you think you're going, eh?" Iggy screamed as Marko lifted his foot and brought it down on Iggy's leg making it snap. Screaming in pain, Iggy tried to get out from under Marko and the meerkat leered at him. "Don't make me do it to your other leg." He grinned hoping Iggy would move again. When he didn't Marko's smile faltered briefly. "Maybe I should break it anyway, just for fun."

"P-please let me g-go." Iggy sobbed and Marko rolled his eyes.

"Stop that it's pathetic. You're parents didn't cry when I killed them or any of the others. They never knew it was coming."

"I'll d-do anything. Please don't!" Iggy cried as Marko attempted to do the other leg the same way. "Please!" Growling in anger, Marko hit Iggy making him roll across the rock face and almost to the edge. Iggy clutched at his leg and Marko sneered down at him again.

"It's too bad I never got to say hello to Timin again isn't it? I would have liked to give him a farewell gift. You that stupid warthog will get the message if I leave your body somewhere to find?"

"It's Timon!" A voice shouted and Iggy whimpered at its closeness to Timon's. "And don't touch him again, unless you want a punch in the face!" Iggy turned his head and saw Timon standing proudly on Pumbaa's head.

"Timon…" He whispered and Marko shook out of his shock.

"_You_ hurt me? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Just how are _you_ going to do that? You can't even lift stick! You can't beat me!"

"Maybe not." Timon said indifferently and then he looked behind him. "But _he_ can." Iggy smiled as Simba padded up behind the duo and he growled at Marko.

"Get off my brother." He growled and Iggy smiled more. Marko backed off looking frightened. Timon jumped down from Pumbaa and ran over to Iggy.

"Timon, you're alive!" Iggy said weakly, feeling tired and Timon pushed his bangs back. "I was scared."

"Hakuna Matata, kid. Now let's get out of here before things get ugly." Iggy pointed at his leg and being careful, Timon cradled him. He walked him over to Pumbaa as Simba stepped forward.

"Marko, you have been charged with murder, attempted murder and kidnapping. Do you have anything to say?"

"Just this. You may have gotten away, Iggs. But I still won! You'll never have your parents back!"

"He doesn't need them!" Timon shouted back. "He's got us!"

"Give up peacefully and I may only banish you." Simba growled and Marko smiled as Simba walked towards him.

"Don't think so." Simba realized that Marko wasn't about to give up and he cast a look at Pumbaa.

"Timon, let's go." Pumbaa begged not liking what was about to happen. "Iggy doesn't need to see this." Timon nodded and easing up on Pumbaa with Iggy in his arms, Pumbaa turned and they headed down the path. The last things they heard was Marko shouting madly:

"I'll be back someday!" Iggy passed out from the pain and Timon held him tighter as Simba roared from above them.

* * *

><p>Ma and Max ran towards them and Timon handed Iggy to Max. Max took one look at him and nodded that he'd fix Iggy's leg. Nala acme towards them and smiled grimly.<p>

"I heard what happened. Do you need somewhere to lay him?" Ma nodded and Nala gestured to the cave behind her. "I'm sure Rafiki would be honored to look at him too." They smiled gratefully and headed off towards the cave. Timon pasued and turned to Nala.

"Err, about…you know all stuff we, err I did…I mean I-" Nala smiled at Timon's attempt to apologize.

"It's like I told Iggy. I don't want to take Simba away from you. I'm grateful that you helped him become the lion he is today and that you've always been there for him. You are honored here always." Timon smiled back and then went to check Iggy. He ran into Max instantly and the older meerkat hugged his neck fiercely cutting off his air supply.

"That's so beautiful!" He exclaimed with a loud sob.

"Choking. Not breathing." Timon yelped and finally Max let him go.

"Timon, someone wants you." Ma called and Timon ran into the cave. Iggy looked at him when he ran in and Timon came to sit beside him.

"Hey, kiddo." He whispered and Iggy held his arms out. Timon hugged him and Iggy buried his face into Timon's chest.

"Don't leave me, Timon. Please." Iggy begged and Timon put his chin on the little meerkat's head.

"I won't Iggster, I won't."

* * *

><p>It was still raining later on they all went to sit and watch the ceremony that would officially make Simba the Lion King. Rafiki pointed with his staff to the path that the lion should take and Simba paused by them on his way up. They bowed to him, though Iggy's was awkward on crutches. Simba pulled them into hugs.<p>

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." He whispered and Iggy looked at him.

"Thank you." he said and Simba smiled at him.

"What are brother's for?" He asked playfully and then he let go to continue his walk of destiny.

"That's our boy." Pumbaa commented and Iggy smiled as he leaned into Timon.

"Ohh, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry." Timon sniffed, but he burst into tears away and clutched at Iggy. Iggy smiled wider and hugged Timon back as Simba roared out to his pride. Simba was the new Lion King. Timon picked him up and Iggy latched on laying his head on Timon's shoulder feeling mentally exhausted as well as physically.

"Well, you've come a long way, Timon." Ma stated and he turned his head to look at her. Iggy yawned and moved closer to Timon. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Timon looked down at Iggy and back up at his mother with a smile.

"I found a place that was beyond my wildest dreams, but it still wasn't home." Ma looked at him and Timon shrugged.

"Let's go home, Ma. It's not the same without you and Uncle Max. And Iggy here needs you just as much as I do." Ma smiled widely and pulled him and Iggy both into a hug.

"My boys." She cooed and ran her fingers through their hair lightly. "I have my boys at last." Pumbaa grinned behind them and Ma noticed him. "Come on honey, Ma loves you too!"Pumbaa ran over gleefully and Uncle Max patted Timon's shoulder as Ma hugged on the warthog.

"You did good, Timon. I'm proud of you. You're father would have been proud of you too." Timon smiled at that. Together they all went to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Are you sure?" Simba asked as everyone climbed up on Pumbaa's back. "You can always stay here."

"We'll be back." Timon promised. "I just want to share our home with everyone else." Ma and Uncle Max settled Iggy between them and he waved to Simba.

"I'll miss you and Nala." He said and Simba laughed, nuzzling him lightly. Nala laughed too and smiled at Iggy.

"We'll miss you too. Come back really soon."

"We will wont we?" Iggy asked and Timon rolled his eyes playfully.

"Of course! Simba would miss us if we didn't come back!" Simba smiled.

"You're right I would."

"Just keep a space open for us will ya? you know how the parking is around here. Oi." Simba rolled his eyes at Timon and he hugged them all one more time.

"Just be safe, guys."

"Hey, Hakuna Matata."

"You have to come see us too." Iggy called and Simba nodded.

"I will!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye, have a safe trip!" Iggy waved and waved, as Pumbaa carried them off towards their home, and he finally turned back around. it was time to go home at last and at last Iggy could say that with much confidence.

* * *

><p><em>One last chap to go! Please review!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Sorry to say that this is the end of the story. **

**My last chap was THE last chap of this story.**

**Don't be sad though! I've decided to do some episodes from the show! **

**I will not promise to do them all, however, specific ones can be taken and thought over.**

**Therefore, please send in your favorite episodes, or at least tell me what happens in them so I can look up the one you want. **

**Again, I'm sorry for those who wanted a better ending. Truth is I'm sorta stuck at the moment. So stopping it seemed better than having you all wait for something that was not going to come soon. **

**For those interested, my new series the story will be put up some time in January. **

**Again, I really wish for you to tell me which ones to look up! Until January. Adieu! And If you want to check out what the title of the new story will be or even take in the summary then visit my profile. Thank you one and all and a special thanks to:**

**Savannah,LionKingFactsGuy2, AngeliqueRox, Shimmy Tsu, Guest, JohnDeereGreen, pokemonsora01, Pichooi, juia, PirateLover, Aura-Chan17, and UnknownCritic! Thanks for all the reviews! Remember PM me or send me reviews of what episodes you'd like to see! **

**~PirateWizardThief~**


End file.
